Of Mistletoe and Holly Leaves
by flawsmadebeautiful
Summary: Countdown to Christmas! One each day. Pranks, laughter, more pranks...just the Marauders and lots of holiday surprises. December of 2011
1. Christmas Remember Me's

**Of Mistletoe and Holly Leaves**

**One: Christmas Remember Me's**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**What better way to count down to Christmas than to have a oneshot of Harry Potter each day?**

**Each dedicated to a person on FFNet:**

**Dedicated to Clo Salvatore, my beta. **

* * *

><p>Sirius sat, watching the fire flicker and crackle, while Peter and James were playing a rather loud game of Wizard's Chess. I looked at my friends, over a book of 'Charms, Hexes, Curses, and Jinxes.'<p>

" Moons, why don't you join the party?" James asked.

I looked up from a curse that caused a wizard to only be able to speak backwards.

" Well Prongs, I don't call Chess and staring at the fire a party," I slid down on the floor anyway.

" Now it is," Sirius said, pouncing on me. He tackled me to the ground. I whirled, hitting him on the side of the head.

We had two more days, and then twenty days of Christmas break.

" Get off me you great lump," I said, shoving him away.

He grinned. " Oh come on Moons. Lighten up," he said in mock anger.

" Lighten up? We have O.W.L.S. soon! I can't lighten up," I snapped.

" We have O.W.L.S. in about four or five months," James pointed out. " Lighten up at least a bit Moons." He flashed me a smile when one twitched at my mouth.

I sighed in defeat. " But don't think I won't study for my O.W.L.S."

James grinned. " 'Course not Moony."

" Now we have a new plan," Sirius said.

I bit back my usual complaint about how pranks were bad.

" Alright. What are we planning?" I asked, sitting cross legged, in our small square.

" A goodbye to Slytherins, of course," Sirius said as though it was obvious. " And we wouldn't want to forget Snivellus," Sirius asked, his voice a dangerously soft tone.

" Oh we wouldn't want that," I agreed. " So what is the plan?"

" Well what better way to say goodbye than to sing...Christmas carols?" James asked.

" Hmm...as fantastic as that sounds Prongs, why not give them Christmas presents?" I suggested. " It is the most logical idea."

Peter's eyes went wide with excitement.

" Chocolate?"

" Of course," I answered.

" Fireworks."

" Hair dye."

" Explosions."

" Potions."

" Hexes."

" Charms."

" Transfiguration."

We looked at one another.

" Let's start," we all said at once, and in unison, we got up at once, pulling our wands out, taking no notice of the Common Room around us, and I had wisps already sparking from my wand. In an instant, they formed silken ribbons, from blood red to the palest of pink.

Peter had out his wand, and with a wave, out issued wrapping paper, decorated with snowflakes, and prancing stags, black dogs, brown wolves, and rats. Our signature, hidden carefully within the wrappings.

Sirius and James worked together like one, each thinking the same, and forming one present.

Peter wrapped it in snowflakes and gold. Then I tied the ribbon with Magic.

Next, I took the smallest of stickers, well it looked like a sticker. But each had either a magnificent stag, a howling brown wolf, a snarling black dog with golden eyes, or a rat.

We were careful to make everyone a present. Everyone got one, but no one would know.

Our small brands were usually stuck carefully within the folds, and only one who was looking carefully would ever see it.

Then I walked around the room, as though checking for anything we had missed.

But instead, after a second, I stopped, and called out. " Sally!"

There was a sharp crack, and my elf friend stood there. She wore a blouse, and loose pants, and a hat with ear holes cut in them. She had been my friend when I joined Hogwarts.

" Can you hand these out, specifically to each name on the cards? We'll do Gryffindor, can you run down and get Sam to do the same?" I asked politely. James and Sirius, still busy fixing up a few of the nastier hexes, didn't even turn their heads.

Sally nodded eagerly, and used a hover charm to lift many packages, and then took off, padding of her feet showing that she was running.

" Okay so we'll see who dares to open the presents," I smirked.

Sirius and James had on their serious faces, but I knew inside they were just as excited.

Most of the presents were nice. Girls, they got fast acting pimple-remover, makeup, lip gloss, all that girly stuff along with new quills, which we made beautiful and elegant. Lily's I knew was a rose rather than a quill.

Boys, they got cooler things, like firecrackers, chess sets, Exploding Snap cards, Gobstones, and a few simple pranks.

The people who we didn't like. Mainly the Slytherins and a few of the unfortunate ex-boyfriends of Lily's who were in Ravenclaw, let's just leave it at 'they'll be in for a rough day tomorrow.'

I felt particularly bad for Lily's current boyfriend, Johnny Thomas, who would no doubt end up in the hospital wing without any doubt.

The next day, we all got up early, and intending to spend the whole day in the Great Hall, we waited for the first people to be up.

Girls of course, the " Marauder Fangirls" went crazy over their gifts, no doubt finding each one of our marks. Then they came down, levitating presents for James and Sirius.

By only the first fifteen minutes of breakfast, James and Sirius were busy on a small pile of gifts each.

I had set my own five or so on the table, and carefully vanished them to my dorm.

I heard a bang, and looked up.

I turned slowly to face James and Sirius who both had evil grins on their faces.

I heard a shriek in the hallway next, and waited.

Out cantered a reindeer. Legs splayed, and fear in its wide brown eyes.

I blinked.

" Who is that?" I asked fiercely, preparing to change them back.

" NO!" Sirius and James shouted at once. " No. It won't work Moony! Don't try."

I looked at them, and then cautiously sat back down. " Who is it?"

" Malfoy," they answered simply.

The animal shook its antlers, letting out another horrified cry.

I held back my laughter, and instead watched the scene unfold.

When I heard another shriek, I turned, expecting another deer. But instead, in raced a boy with flaming orange hair, and following him came a boy with rather literally flaming hair.

The boy screamed. I could tell it wasn't burning him, but it sure had scared him to death.

The orange haired boy, was Snape, and I looked at Sirius and James, who were both watching him in interest.

" You didn't," I said, wanting to whine.

" We did," they said at once.

Just then there was a bang, and Snape vanished in a puff of black smoke.

" Where did you send him?" I demanded.

" We didn't send him anywhere," James said.

" Yeah," Sirius agreed. " He should be back in about an hour."

" An hour?" I repeated. But I couldn't say anything more, because the next person came in, wand raised, looking ready to fight.

" Bella ," Sirius said, standing up.

Bellatrix was furious. " What did you do BLACK?"

Sirius paused to pretend to think. " Nothing."

" What did you do to him!"

" Oh you mean your boyfriend?" James asked from next to Sirius.

She narrowed her eyes and raised her wand. " Where is he?"

Sirius sighed and looked at his watch. " He should be back in about ten minutes, if you didn't move the box."

She froze. " What if I moved it?"

" How far?" Sirius asked.

" How..." she trailed off. " How far?"

Sirius nodded. " How far from where you found it."

" Maybe ten feet," she said, looking like she was thinking, and wanting to curse him at the same time. Maybe she was thinking about cursing him.

" Okay, so he should be back in ten hours and ten minutes. Every inch adds another minute, I think..."

She gaped, looking too shocked.

And when she raised her wand, James was faster, sending a neat curse at her, and she vanished in an explosion of red smoke.

" Where did you send her?" Sirius asked.

" Back to her dorm."

Many of the people who were hexed, vanished, and those who weren't, waited on the return of others..

Lily twirled a rose at breakfast, so I was right. James watched her half of breakfast, until Lily glared at him.

All Christmas day, it became normal to hear the screams, bangs, explosions...anything you could think of ranging from an outbreak of pimples, to the person vanishing for several hours and turning up knocked out on the Third Floor. Which I believe that unfortunate person turned out to be Avery.


	2. Betraying Marauders

**Of Mistletoe and Holly Leaves**

**Two: Betraying Marauders**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**What better way to count down to Christmas than to have a oneshot of Harry Potter each day?**

**Each dedicated to a person on FFNet:**

**Dedicated to don'tblameme33.**

* * *

><p>-l-Peter-l-<p>

Fights within the Marauders were a NEVER.

We never fought. We always protected Moony.

James and Sirius weren't just good looks. They were smart when they wanted to be.

But we always protected Moony. He had a secret that we couldn't tell ANYONE. And anyone who so much as glared at Moony, they never got the good end of the stick.

And no one ever hit Moony either. Sure, James and Sirius would wrestle, and on some outbreaks, punch one another. But we never hit Moony. Hitting Remus would be like kicking a puppy. James and Sirius knew it was never personal, or toward them, that the other was just venting. But Remus took everything personally.

Now I looked to the fire, where James and Sirius were talking with one another.

Then I looked in the opposite direction, where Moony was intently bent over a book, studying his heart out.

I hated fighting, and the Marauders never fought. Well...by never...I meant not until now.

It was Sirius's fault of course. He had been the one to want to prank, and James went with him of course.

They both forgot that it was Remus's night to patrol.

When he caught them, Remus didn't have a choice. He had to take away points and give them a detention each. They weren't mad about the detention, they got them weekly without being caught.

It was that Remus hadn't told them, and that he had busted them.

They were both furious about nothing in my opinion.

" Well Remus is being stupid about this anyway," Sirius said loudly, and I saw Remus narrow his eyes at his paper.

" Good. It's not like you appreciated me anyway," Remus said, looking at the wall.

" We don't appreciate you? That's thick!" James shouted.

Remus turned to them, his golden eyes flared. " Really? When was the last time you cared!"

They both stopped, blinked and looked at one another while Remus crossed his arms.

" Exactly, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the library where maybe I can study, without two selfish prats snapping hints at me," Remus said coldly. He swung his book bag on his shoulder, gave them both an empty look, as though expecting them to stop them, and when they didn't, he whirled around and stormed off.

* * *

><p>" He's such an idiot! For being smart, he's being pretty dumb about this!" James said, looking like he was going to hit his head on the wall.<p>

" Well I think it's reasonable," I said, adding my two cents.

James and Sirius looked at me as though I'd fallen down two flights of stairs.

" What? Are you crazy?" Sirius asked first.

" I'm just saying, Remus has a point," I said carefully.

" So now you're taking his side?" James interjected.

I shook my head. " No. But think about it. When was the last time you cared about him?"

" Two weeks ago. When there was the full moon," Sirius pointed out.

I had no argument, but I sighed. " Listen to him. I think he might be right. I mean..." I rambled. " Umm...well Remus has a point. You two are always really close and he was only doing his Prefect duties."

" Prefect duties!" Sirius mimicked. " Psh. So he has to blow us off and then get us in detention?"

" That is kinda in the job description."

Sirius rolled his eyes. " So what."

Just then Remus walked into the dorm. For an instant he froze, his eyes flickered to me and then vaguely in Sirius and James's direction.

" I think Prefects are just self conceited jerks, who are envious and nothing but perfect students," James commented at once.

I saw Remus dig into his trunk, ignoring James's comment. Or so I thought.

" At least we aren't Pureblood spoiled brats, who think that everyone should love them," Remus said icily.

" Oi! I am not spoiled!" James shouted.

" My family hates me!" Sirius yelled.

" Really?" Remus asked in mock surprise. " I had no idea. I wasn't aware that you cared for lowlifes like me."

Sirius and James stared for a second.

" I guess I'll just go tell McGonagall that I would rather not share a dorm with animagi," he said harshly.

" Hey!" Sirius shouted right before Remus left.

Remus turned, and for an instant, I saw the wolf flash in his golden eyes.

" We're not the only ones with secrets Lupin," Sirius said bitterly.

I'm sure that if Remus hadn't been as furious as he was, his jaw would have dropped.

I was already in shock.

Remus whirled back around and slammed the door.

Sirius and James both sat on the same bed now, looking at the door in silent question.

" Will he really tell?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged.

" He won't," I said quietly.

" How do you know Peter?" Sirius asked.

" He won't. You know Remus won't. We know him."

" Do we really?" James asked, pointing out a tiny flaw.

I stood up. " Look, I'm not getting in the middle of this. You sort it out with Remus. But I thought we were better than this! We're the Marauders. The pranksters, the ones who trust each other, have loyalty to our code, I thought that meant more to both of you. Remus just wants to be recognized for once. Why can't you let go of your pride long enough to show that you care?"

I turned and walked out, following Remus.

* * *

><p>" Remus please! Just talk to them! They do care, I promise," I begged.<p>

Remus didn't look up from his book. " I don't care. They can apologize if they want."

" Remus, don't push them away again," I said.

He turned to me. " They don't want me as part of their group, fine." He picked up his quill and wrote a few sentences, and then set it down again.

" Remus. Please."

He shook his head, and I looked around helplessly.

Then Severus, following Malfoy and a couple of others walked past.

" Werewolf kid? You mean the Marauder?" I turned my head at once. Remus it seemed, was too distracted to listen properly. " He's a werewolf? And you're saying that if we blow his cover we can get him to split from the Marauders for good?"

_Remus?_

I leapt up. It was perfect, I watched the two boys until they vanished.

Then I ran, scampering upstairs.

" Good, has Remus decided to apologize yet?" Sirius asked from where he and James were playing a game of Chess.

" No. But-"

" Oh come on Pete it can't be that hard." Sirius rolled his eyes.

" But-"

" No buts, go on," James said, shooing me away.

" WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?" I shouted. They both looked startled. I never yelled at them. " Remus is in trouble!"

" What do you mean?" James asked, looking unamused.

" I mean he really is. A bunch of Slytherins, they're going to tell everyone. They want Remus out of the school!"

James and Sirius both leapt up at once, and pulled out their wands. " NO they won't."

" We're going to prank them?" I asked.

They shook their heads.

" We're going to show them what happens when you mess with our group. No one hurts Remus," Sirius said coldly.

I cheered inside. " 'Course."

" I'll go warn Remus!"

I ran back down to the Library.

" Remus! Come quickly! Snivellus and the other Slytherins are planning on telling everyone that you're you-know-what! James and Sirius went after them!"

Remus jumped up, and came along, sprinting, and leaving his bag behind.

I ran behind him, trying to keep up when we heard a shout.

" Oh look, it's the werewolf boy," sneered Malfoy.

" You'll pay for that one Malfoy," Sirius jabbed his wand at Malfoy, and sent a perfect stunner at the boy.

James now looked at Severus alone.

" Hello Snivellus," he said in a casual tone.

" Don't underestimate me Potter," Severus spat.

With a easy flick of his wrist, James knocked Severus out cold, and cleared both of their memories, as well as hung them upside down.

" Remus," both boys stopped, and froze.

" I'm sorry," Remus said first. " I shouldn't have said those things."

" No, you were right. We were jerks. But we do care about you Remus."

" Judging by the way those two are hanging I would think so," Remus said, smiling.

Our friendship was stronger than ever.


	3. Bookworms Tell

**Of Mistletoe and Holly Leaves**

**Three: Bookworms Tell**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Each dedicated to a person on FFNet:**

**DEDICATED TO ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS WEREOWL!**

**Yeah...it's a bit shorter, but hopefully good. Wereowl if you're reading this, I'm lucky you're my friend! Happy holidays, err..pre-holidays!**

**Oh and...Beta read by CloSalvatore (best beta ever!)**

* * *

><p>-l-Sirius-l-<p>

Lily and Remus sat side by side, in the library, both of them absorbed in their own books.

" Remus, you want to play Exploding Snap?" Peter asked, picking up the cards from his collapsed pile that he had been trying to stack.

No response.

Questioningly, Peter peered at Remus over the book, at which Remus looked up. " Hm?"

" I asked if you wanted to play," Peter repeated, holding up the cards.

" Not now, maybe after dinner Pete," Remus replied, his eyes going back to their place on the page.

Peter frowned.

" I'll play," James offered, setting down his essay.

I sat, with my quill in hand. Then I picked up James's textbook and began to actually work on my essay. I wasn't sure if James was showing off to Lily or if he just didn't want to work.

In fact, neither did I.

I however looked at the page, and slowly began to write a somewhat thought out essay.

When I finished, Peter and James were onto their third game, and Lily and Remus still sat, still as stone. Their eyes glued to the pages.

" Remus, you want to go to the kitchens?" I offered, knowing he liked to eat chocolate while reading.

His eyes flickered up. " No, I'll go later."

I looked at him sourly, wanting a few of the cakes the elves brought us.

" Really?" Peter asked, sitting up. Even James looked startled.

" Yeah. I want to read this," he held up his book before burying his head once again in his readings.

I stood up. " Okay, let's go." James and Peter got up at once, and we all packed up, dropping our things off before we went to the kitchens.

I sat down, with Peter on my left and James at my right.

Sally appeared, wearing a pink shirt, blue pants, mismatched socks and a red hat.

" Would sirs like anything?" she asked, her green eyes sparkling.

" Of course," I leaned back in my chair. " I'll have some treacle tart, jam doughnuts, and a few of Remus's chocolate."

She crossed her arms.

" For Remus," I added.

" French Toast," James said, not looking up from where he was doodling on the table.

" Fudge sundae, and chocolate," Peter said, licking his lips in excitement.

Sally nodded and walked off.

" So? We gonna prank Remus or not?" I asked.

They both perked up at that.

" Prank him?" Peter asked in confusion.

" What's your plan?" James asked.

" Chocolate and books," I replied.

* * *

><p>-l-Lily-l-<p>

I looked up, my eyes following Peter as the other Marauders trooped off to the kitchens.

" I didn't smack him yet," I said.

Remus laughed. " Yet. Just wait, he's more annoying after he's eaten."

I rolled my eyes and returned to my book.

After nearly another half an hour I noticed something was off.

Remus looked up, seemingly noticing it too.

I watched, looking closely at my book.

The pages were a pale white, with black letters stamped across them. As I watched however, one of the letters, the black ink dripped, and slid down, and slowly other letters did the same. I quickly cleaned the ink off.

I looked at Remus, who looked stunned.

" What's happening?" he gasped.

I shook my head, and turned wordlessly to the book shelves.

I ran up to the first one. Black ink, like blood, the heart of the books, dripped down the sides of the shelves, staining the carpet.

I ran back to grab my own book, and opened it. It was blank. Every page, a clean fresh sheet of paper, without the words that twisted so beautifully into a story.

I whipped around at the sound of laughter.

I turned, and saw Sirius, James and Peter all laughing.

" You should see-your-faces!" Sirius managed between laughs.

James shook his head wordlessly, laughing too hard.

I glared at them. Remus stood next to me, and I could see that he was just as furious.

" Undo it," he growled.

The other Marauders only laughed harder.

I walked up, and forgetting what I said to Remus, I brought my hand hard across James's face, smacking him.

" Sorry Remus, but you weren't going to, and he deserved it."


	4. Who Let the Stag In?

**Of Mistletoe and Holly Leaves**

**Four: Who Let the Stag In?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Each dedicated to a person on FFNet:**

**Dedicated to K.M. Arrow (who no longer writes a lot. ;( and she's probably not reading this. But Wereowl will tell her. Hopefully, if Wereowl is reading this. )**

**Beta read by CloSalvatore**

* * *

><p>-l-James-l-<p>

We were in our dormitory, planning a holiday prank.

Not on the Slytherins, no, that was much too predictable. That would be next time. Or maybe one of the teachers.

" We should dump chili powder on everyone," Peter suggested.

I rolled my eyes. " How would we manage that Peter?"

Peter shrugged. " It was just an idea."

" A bad one," Sirius added.

I nodded. " Not chili powder, besides where would we get that?"

Peter shrugged again. " I dunno."

" We could let in a wild animal!" Remus suggested.

" Like a werewolf?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head. " Are you crazy Sirius?" Sirius grinned. " Don't answer that," Remus said. " We should let in a different animal. Definitely not a werewolf."

" MOONY!" Sirius whined.

Remus rolled his eyes. " No."

Sirius sighed. " Fine. What do you suggest then?"

" A...tiger?" Remus asked.

" What's that?" Sirius and I asked together.

Remus sighed, and put his head on the desk, which meant that it was a muggle thing.

" A tiger, it's kinda like a lion. But...different. It's orange, and black stripes, and no mane."

I looked at him, puzzled.

He sighed.

" Nevermind. Forget I said it," Remus said.

" You can't just say something completely mental and then take it back," I argued.

" It wasn't mental! It makes perfect sense if you're muggleborn!" Remus retorted. " Peter knows what I'm talking about right?"

Peter looked up. " Hm?" he asked around a mouthful of licorice wand.

Remus sighed, looking as though he was contemplating banging his head on the desk.

" Really, be serious!" He clapped a hand over his mouth and groaned as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

" Hey, I am Sirius!" Padfoot joked.

We all groaned, and rolled our eyes.

" You just had to didn't you?" Peter muttered to Remus.

" I didn't mean to!" Remus hissed.

" ANYWAY!" I said loudly. They both stopped. " We were planning on letting loose a real live wild animal?"

" Why not let Padfoot have a go?" Remus suggested.

Padfoot rolled his eyes. " NO. I'm a dog, that's a muggle thing. I don't want a bunch of girls touching me...not when I'm a dog at least."

" Why not you?" Remus asked.

My eyes widened in shock. " NO! I can't I mean-" I trailed off at the evil look they wore.

" All the more reason, don't resist Prongs, we don't want to have to curse you," Remus said, leaping up, with Sirius at his side.

I took one look at them and ran for it.

-l-Remus-l-

He looked at us, terror in his hazel eyes, and then he fled.

We tore after him, quickly eating up the distance between us. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sirius leap forward, transforming into a black dog.

" Padfoot!" I hissed in warning.

If he heard me, which I was sure he did, he ignored me, and bounded past me, with his longer sleek black coat, and long legs, he jumped, knocking James down and pinning him there.

Peter ran up behind us, panting hard, and holding the wall to keep from passing out.

" You okay Pete?" I asked.

He nodded. still breathing hard.

" Come on James, you have to," I said, although Sirius still had him on the ground.

" Alright! Fine. Get off me you bloody dog!" he shoved Padfoot away as Sirius spanked his tail on the ground and barked.

The next morning.

I was in the middle of eating bacon when I heard a bark.

" Padfoot?" I wondered out loud.

Sure enough, through the large door ran Prongs, head held high, and eyes wide.

Behind him ran a black dog, unmistakably Padfoot.

I groaned, whereas Peter hadn't noticed them yet. Which didn't last long.

The next bark, Prongs leapt up on the table, running down it.

Padfoot didn't even hesitate to follow.

Dishes crashed to the floor, goblets were spilled, and food went flying.

Screams as syrup and juice spilled, and girls backed away from the table.

Suddenly, Prongs slipped on spilled syrup, and stumbled, Padfoot slammed on his brakes too, but not soon enough.

He crashed into Prongs, sending him flying forward faster than before.

Prongs's hooves clawed uselessly for a grip, and he shook his antlers, agitated.

I knew what would happen, but I couldn't process fast enough.

Instead, I flinched as they both went flying off the end of the table and luckily for James, he landed on his feet.

Not so lucky that Padfoot who came flying off right after him flew right into the stag, knocking him over.

Padfoot yelped and jumped back.

I ran forward, checking that Prongs was okay.

He stood up, wobbled a bit and then shook his head, and took another step back, adjusting his balance.

Finally, he turned to see McGonagall was running, yes running, down from the High Table, and his eyes widened.

Instantly he turned to Padfoot, who was testing his injured paw, and pushed him hard.

That caused Padfoot to land on his hurt paw, and he yelped, and then he shrieked and ran when he spotted McGonagall.

He turned into a black streak, ignoring his injured paw he ran out of there, with a brown blur right behind him.

Peter was choking on his doughnut while I just laughed.


	5. Who Told Peeves?

**Of Mistletoe and Holly Leaves**

**Five: Who Told Peeves?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Each dedicated to a person on FFNet:**

**Dedicated to firelily1228.**

**Beta read by CloSalvatore**

* * *

><p>-l-Sirius-l-<p>

" This time, we can not do this alone. Maybe one of the ghosts can help us," I said.

" It's McGonagall. How hard can it be? All we have to do is go into her office, and steal it. Just get a detention, it shouldn't be too hard. Just annoy her in class and pretend to flirt with her," James said.

" It isn't that easy. She locks her office. It's just her schedule, maybe someone else can. Know any dwarfs?"

Remus hit me in the head. " Be nice Sirius!"

" Okay okay!" I shielded my head. " Maybe Peeves."

" Peeves. How would we bribe him to do that?" Remus asked.

I shrugged. " Maybe not? It was just an idea.."

" That might work," James said, thinking.

" What if we let him in on the prank?" Peter suggested.

We looked at him like he was crazy. " Yeah right," I muttered. " When Muggles fly."

Peter rolled his eyes. " Won't happen. I get it."

I nodded. " We're not telling him. How about, we just have him snatch the schedule?"

James sighed, getting up. " Alright. Peter, don't give it away this time."

" I never did anything!" Pete objected.

We all turned to him, raising our eyebrows.

He put his hands up in defense. " I didn't mean to!"

" That's why you're staying quiet this time."

James went first, with me right in step next to him, with Remus and Peter right behind.

We all walked with an easy grace, casual, but no one dared to come near us when we obtained this 'look' as Lily called it.

Remus said Lily called it our serious faces, our look that dared people to mess with us. Because, CLEARLY we were on a mission, and it did not include them.

Lily looked up, her red hair spilling over her book, as we walked down.

She raised an eyebrow, but even she didn't dare say anything.

James passed by her, not even shifting his gaze.

" So where's Peeves?" I asked, and heard Remus ruffle through some papers before handing me the Map.

I pulled it open, standing against the wall, and I held it up like a newspaper, murmuring the words.

The Map appeared, and I searched, James and Remus joined in, while Peter was look out.

" Sirius, put it down!" Peter hissed.

I shut it just as someone passed by.

I waited for them to pass, and as soon as they did, I went back to my frantic searching.

" There!" Remus pointed to the Third floor.

We took off, me stuffing the Map away quickly.

We ran, laughing through the halls, everywhere people ran to the sides of the halls, flattening against the wall and the few people we did slam into we didn't even pause to apologize.

I rounded the corner, and slammed into a girl, she screamed, and I kept running, and then heard her shriek again as James, who was right behind me, ran headlong into her again.

" Sorry!" I heard Remus apologizing, before Peter rounded the corner, smashing into Remus who had stopped, and was helping the girl pick up her books.

" Peter! Watch it!" Remus shouted.

James cuffed me in the head, to which I ducked quickly, and chuckling, I kept running.

We ran to the Third floor, where I checked the map before taking off again.

I was almost there, rounded into the classroom and then quickly backed up, slamming myself to the wall, breathing hard.

" Wait." I held up a hand, which James nearly ran into.

" Warning next time might be nice," he hissed.

" Nonsense. Just use your fast reflexes," I replied.

" Who is going to ask?" I asked, looking at the other three. James shook his head.

I looked at Remus whose golden eyes widened, and he backed away.

" Okay Peter, thanks for volunteering," I said loudly, and pushed him forward.

" Sirius! No! Pads I didn't-" he protested.

We laughed, falling against the wall as he walked up.

We waited, listening and chortling with laugher.

Peter walked out, his normally straw blonde hair dripping with black ink, and his black robes stained white with chalk board dust. But he smiled. " He said okay."

We burst out laughing at his appearance, but Remus was nice enough to clean him up.

* * *

><p>" Okay, now we need to plan our prank," I said, as Peeves delivered the schedule.<p>

" Why not water balloons and chaos?" Remus asked.

" Time," James requested.

" Lunch or Breakfast. Though I don't think Peter would live if it was Breakfast. So Lunch...like now?" Remus rolled his eyes, but looked at Peter.

" Okay so we need how many?" I asked.

" At least a thousand. Preferably more," James said.

" I thought we were pranking McGongall," Peter said.

" We are. Kind of. Okay what do you suggest Peter?" I asked.

He blinked. " Umm...well. I was thinking that we could start a duel or something."

" That's a good idea! With swords and shields and everything!" James said, leaping up and transfiguring his textbook into a sword.

Remus rolled his eyes, and changed it back, before handing him one from a nearby knight.

James scowled. " Fine."

Remus looked pleased, and opened James's textbook and began to read.

" And keep off our table," he instructed as we walked into the Great Hall.

" Of course not your table Moony. We'll take it to the High Table," I said, looking for a sword, and stealing one from a knight, and grabbing the shield as well.

" No magic Potter," I said.

" I'm offended Black," he said in mock hurt.

I took a running start, chasing him into the Great Hall, and he jumped onto Ravenclaw's table, and jumping to the other side.

" Get back here Potter!" I shouted, running after him, chasing him right over the table.

He ran, and turned, bringing his sword up just in time to block mine.

I grinned, and pulled it back, and struck again.

" Trying to run Potter?" I taunted.

" Never," he replied.

This time, when he brought his sword up, I ducked, laughing when he missed.

He glared, and I ran.

He followed, his sword held high.

I took a running jump, and up the stairs to the high table, where I jumped onto the table.

James clashed swords with me again.

I stepped backwards, nearly falling when my foot went into the turkey. I felt a twinge of disgust, but more than that I felt bad for the house elves.

James slipped on the boat of gravy, sending it flying.

I brought my sword and shield up, hearing it crash and then a shout.

I gulped. " Yes Professor?" I asked in a small voice over my shield, while I heard James's sword clatter to the ground.

" What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall shouted.

I cringed.

Never spill hot gravy on McGonagall, I thought, adding it to my list of 'what not to do.'

" Well Professor, we were having a sword fight," I heard James say over my shield.

" Why did you feel the need to take it up to the table gentlemen?"

I scoffed at the name...gentlemen. We were anything but that.

" Well ma'am as you can see, Potter here decided that he had to let off some steam. Vent if you must," I said, finally standing up and removing my foot from the turkey.

Gross, I thought looking at my shoe.

She followed my gaze. " I think it best if you go clean off," she suggested.

I nodded and left, swallowing my laughter as I magicked off the grease, and snickered as James got chewed out.

He glared more than once in my direction.

" How much did you get?" I asked as he returned to our table where I was cleaning off my shield which had bits of broken ceramic and gravy.

" A week, it could have been worse," he said laughing.

Remus just sighed, " Honestly, you two. You're always in trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone going to bother to review?<strong>

**Am I doing that bad?**


	6. Hello Awkward

**Of Mistletoe and Holly Leaves**

**Six: Hello Awkward**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Each dedicated to a person on FFNet:**

**Dedicated to Justadreamer15. He probably won't read this, but it's the thought that counts right?**

**Beta read by CloSalvatore**

**Personally, this is my favorite so far. Please read the AN at the end. **

* * *

><p>-l-Remus-l-<p>

" I'm sure that deep deep down inside, you really care for one another," Slughorn said.

I restrained from laughing.

James and Snape both gave each other a sidelong glance.

" Professor-" Snape began.

" However deep those feelings are, you should not show it publicly," Slughorn continued.

I held back my laughter as Snape choked and James pretended to vomit.

" So since you two seem to get along so splendidly, I have decided to make you two partners," Slughorn said cheerfully.

" Professor, I really don't think that's a good idea," Snape said.

" I think that team bonding would be a good idea, don't you Mr. Lupin?" Slughorn asked me.

I bit back a laugh. " Well professor actually-" I started.

" Excellent," Slughorn said, beaming around the room.

Half of the people were clutching their sides, the walls, chairs, each other or else were on the floor, laughing.

Sirius was holding onto the table, tears streaming down his face as he shook from laughing so hard.

" Sir, I'm sure I don't harbor any feelings for this thing," James said, his eyes flashing at Snape.

" However sure you may be, I'm sure that somewhere deep deep deep _deep _down you do," Slughorn said.

" If anything, it's very very very deep deep deep _deep_ down," I muttered to Sirius who was shaking with silent laughter.

" Breathe Sirius," Peter said.

James made his way back to our table.

" I didn't know you had feelings for old Snivellus," Sirius said.

" Shut up," James muttered, "Stupid fleabag, what does he think is going to happen?"

" Something very very magical," I said in a falsely sweet voice.

I ducked as James pretended to cuff me.

" You see when two people like each other very much," I began, restraining from laughing. " Something very special happens."

" Potter! Over here I want you next to Mr. Snape," Slughorn called, saving me from certain death, as James was glowering at us.

I was paired with Sirius as usual, and we were halfway through our potion, which was turning slowly green when I heard an explosion.

I hardly dared to look up.

" You idiot!" Snape hissed. " I told you not to add those," he took the roots away from James.

" Well I'm sorry Snivellus, I didn't realize you were talking to me," James replied coldly.

" Mr. Potter, what happened?" Slughorn asked.

James's head whipped up. " I don't think our teamwork is working too well," James said.

" Hmm...I see. How about try working together?" Slughorn asked, demonstrating by bringing his hands together.

James gagged. Snape 'not obviously' took a step away from James and the cauldron.

" Sir I dont' think-" James began.

" Lovely," Slughorn said happily.

I groaned internally.

From the look on James's face, this could not have a good result.

" NO! Cut them equally," I heard Snape reprimand James.

James glowered at him, and then purposely lifted the knife and cut one small, and the next one two inches before tossing the roots carelessly into the potion.

Snape stepped back at once, and yanked James back just in time. Before the cauldron lit on fire.

I sighed. This was going to be a long class.

" Snivellus!" I heard James hiss.

Snape didn't look up from where he was crushing scarab beetles.

James clearly rolled his eyes. " You're on fire," James said in a sing-song voice. " So is the potion."

" That's nice," Snape said coldly, still crushing the beetles.

James looked around, grabbed a pail, filling it with ice water and then promptly dumped it on Snape. And the potion.

" What the heck Potter?" Snape spat, drenched.

" You were on fire!" James replied. " If you want to burn then that's your choice. See if I care."

" So you dump ice water on me?" Snape shouted, slamming the mallet down on the table.

" Yes! What else did you want me to do? Add fire wood and sing campfire songs?" James shouted back.

" You could have told me!"

" I did! I remember you saying 'that's nice' I see nothing nice about burning to death! So what are you talking about?" James retorted.

" I don't see you two working together. Let's try communication," Slughorn suggested, his smile fading.

" You don't even know what you're doing!" Snape yelled.

" No I don't! But if you weren't such a jerk maybe you'd tell me what we were doing!" James snapped.

" We're in Potions! What do you think we're doing making magical unicorns?" Snape asked boldly.

" Well gee, I don't know! Maybe! Knowing you we could be making a potion that possesses people!" James snarled, ignoring Slughorn.

" I'm not the one who asks everyone to worship them!"

" I don't ask anyone to worship me! You're just jealous," James said icily, crossing his arms.

" Okay!" Slughorn said, pushing them apart. " Now I know we all have disagreements, but I know that you two can work together if you try."

" I think I'm trying," James muttered sarcastically.

" Try to work with him?" Snape said bitterly. " I would rather jump off a cliff."

" Go ahead, no one is stopping you," James replied.

" Well I can see you two have some things to err...work out. I think if you look deep inside, you'll find your happy feelings that make you work together," he said, holding his hand over his heart.

I snorted, and pretended to look down.

Sirius laughed and disappeared underneath the table. The rest of the class was pretending to be serious, but I could see the laugher gleaming in their eyes.

" Mr. Black, what are you doing under the table?" Slughorn asked.

I looked up, and pretended to stir the potion.

Sirius reappeared, rearranging his face quickly to look sincere. " I dropped my knife," he lied.

" Carry on," he said, walking away.

I could see James scowling.

Snape was fixing the cauldron.

" I'll get the ingredients," James said.

" NO!" Snape shouted, and everyone stared. " No," he said quieter. " I'll do it."

He walked over and began the potion.

James reached across Snape for the knife, which Snape took away with a glare.

" Okay Potter, I doubt you can mess this up. Heat the cauldron."

James rolled his eyes.

James carefully added sticks to the cauldron. Then Snape accidentally bumped into him, causing him to spill the sticks onto the fire.

James whirled, punching Snape.

Snape shouted, dropping the liquid he had been holding, which went right onto James, who leapt back.

" Watch it!" James shouted.

" You're unbalanced!" Snape yelled.

" I'm unbalanced!" James retorted. " I'm not the clumsy one who tripped over his own feet!"

" At least I didn't light anything on fire!"

I noticed that the fire was traveling, and I picked up a bucket, steadily filling it with water.

Then I walked over, and holding it high, I sighed before I tipped it over both of them and the now burning fire.

They both whipped about, glaring at me.

" Your cauldron was on fire again," I said softly, before walking away from their vicious glares.

" You two just aren't working well yet are you?" Slughorn asked them.

" He's clumsy!" James objected.

" At least I didn't set the cauldron on fire! Twice!" Snape howled.

" I can see that you two still need more time together. That's alright, I'll assign you homework together," Slughorn said.

They both gave each other loathing looks of disgust.

" Awesome," James muttered. " I'm simply overjoyed."

" I can hardly believe my dreams have come true," Snape snarled sarcastically.

" You dream?" James asked, and I could hear the laughter in his voice.

" Shut up Potter."

" So what do you dream about?" James asked.

" None of your business Potter," Snape replied cooly, writing down the homework.

" We have to do an essay?" James asked, glaring at the board.

" Yep, meet me in the Library at six, if you don't show up it's not my problem," Snape said coldly, picking up his bag.

" Don't worry your brain Snivellus, I'll be there," James replied.

" Are you sure you can handle it?" Snape taunted. " I didn't know you even knew we had a library."

" Oh look Snivellus, there goes your intelligence," James snapped, pretending to point as the 'intelligence' rolled across the floor.

" There goes your IQ," Snape countered.

" You don't even know what that means!" James argued. " I wasn't even aware you had any intelligence."

" I know more than you!" Snape shouted.

" Like what Snivellus? Give me an example," James said.

" I didn't light anything on fire!" Snape pointed out.

James glared, and the way his eyes burned, I could tell he was close to his breaking point. " So what did you dream about again?" James asked loudly.

Everyone looked over at his table.

Snape was furious. " I told you Potter, keep your nose out of it."

" Greasy git, at least I don't smear grease marks all over my writing," James muttered.

Snape cracked first, whirling and shoving James down.

" Oi!" Sirius shouted, jumping over our table, to help James.

" Padfoot don't!" I warned him, but it was too late.

His foot caught on the table, and he sent it tumbling, green potion spilled across the floor.

I watched helplessly, as Sirius ran over, drawing his wand on Snape.

" None of that boys! Not in my class," Slughorn said.

No one was listening to him though.

James got up, and before anyone could stop him he punched Snape in the face, I winced as I heard a bone crack.

Peter shouted, " Get him James!"

" Peter! Don't encourage him!" I snapped.

Too late, Sirius punched Snape too.

I tilted my head back, tiredly, and wished that I wasn't here. Why did they have to start a fight?

Snape fought back, with extraordinary quickness he lifted his wand, and flicked it and send James tumbling backwards.

Sirius punched Snape in the jaw, and I heard it dislocate at least.

" Stop it!" I turned, Lily ran up, her auburn hair flowed behind her, her green eyes flashing.

" Put it down right now Sev," she snapped, holding her hand out.

Snape scowled, but handed over his wand.

Then he touched his jaw gingerly, testing it and wincing.

" Give him his wand back. Right now," she demanded.

After a second, he drew James's wand from his cloak and tossed it to the Quidditch player, who caught it.

" Say you're sorry," she said.

" But he started it," Snape whined.

" NOW," she said in a threatening tone.

" Alright! Calm down," Snape said, rolling his eyes. " I'm sorry."

She handed him his wand back. " If you're going to duel, at least duel properly out in the halls."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Tell me if I was really bad, or if my attempt at humor worked.<strong>

**Also go to: h t t p / / : w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / m y f o r u m s / I c e B l u e C r y s t a l / 2 6 7 1 2 7 1 /**

**if you want to talk about this story, and I need two suggestions! Maybe one...I don't know.**

** But I need suggestions and I believe I need a few people to dedicate a few chapters to. I'm running out of people.**

**Or just review and tell me a person, but it has to be an author, or a good friend. **


	7. The One That Backfired

**Of Mistletoe and Holly Leaves**

**Seven: The One That Backfired**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Each dedicated to a person on FFNet:**

**Dedicated to Periwinkle Dwarves. **

**Beta read by CloSalvatore**

* * *

><p>-l-Remus-l-<p>

I backed up, feeling the wall behind me.

Severus Snape stood in front of me.

He took a step forward, in front of me was Sirius Black and James Potter.

Next to me was Peter.

" Snivellus," James hissed softly.

" What are you going to do to us?" Sirius asked in a taunting way. I opened my mouth to warn him not to, but I couldn't find the words. " Hex us?" Sirius laughed.

" Perhaps you should watch your mouth, Black," Snape snarled.

" Go on. Hex us Snivellus, take your best shot, you coward," Sirius said, glaring.

I could tell Sirius was really pushing it.

" Or do you need your Slytherin pals to help you? Your little Death Eater friends? Do you need their help to curse us? We're wandless, and there is nothing here. You're proud aren't you Snivellus, proud to be his servant."

I clamped my mouth shut in shock to keep a yelp from escaping.

Peter however gave a squeak of fear.

My eyes flickered for a second, but remained calm.

In James's eyes I saw a flicker of anger.

" If you're going to curse us, do it now, I hate waiting," James said sharply.

" Why? I could turn you in, you, the great, proud Marauder's Leader, Prongs is it?" Snape asked, his wand at James's neck.

I could see Sirius was itching to attack Snape right then and there. No one held a wand to James's life and got away with it.

James held completely still, no fear in his eyes. Instead, only fathomable hate lingered in his hazel eyes.

" Just because of a prank," I said quietly.

" No, because I know." His eyes were cold.

I looked at him in confusion.

" Know what?" I asked aloud. Then I felt my mind come to a screeching halt, and I turned, my eyes met Snape's cold black ones.

" I know her. I know."

Only silence met his statement.

-l-Severus-l-

_Lily sat next to me, slumped against the wall of the dungeons._

_I sat next to her._

_" He's so annoying! He's always breaking the rules and getting into trouble! We get that he's Quidditch Captain, we don't need any more reminders!" She was venting. As usual. But there was a gentleness in her eyes that I didn't understand for a second._

_" You love him."_

_Her head snapped up. " What? Me?"_

_I nodded. " You love him Lily."_

_" No." She shook her head. " I can't. Can't."_

_But as she sat there, I watched as a slow realization came into her eyes._

_How she smiled when she talked about him._

_How she always noticed him. Even when she pretended she didn't._

_How she felt a thrill when they argued._

_How she loved his wit and pure nerve._

_His outstanding courage._

_How she was completely in love with him._

_" I do, don't I?" she whispered._

_I lowered my head between my knees._

_" Sev?" she asked._

_" Hm?" I kept my head low._

_" Do you hate me?" I heard the fear in her voice._

_I turned to look at her, her dark green eyes were wide with fear. " No. You're still my best friend."_

_" Do you think I should tell him?" she tilted her head back._

_" No."_

_" Never?" she asked, and I could hear a faint smile in her voice._

_" Never," I replied._

_She remained, sitting there as I rose, and returned to my dorm._

-l-Remus-l-

I knew.

I always knew.

I could see it in the gleam of her eyes. In the way she anticipated every one of his arguments, processing it quickly and then twisting his own words back in a smart remark, her lips twitching into a smile that then formed a smirk.

The look in her eyes flashed as he countered with his responses. The way her mind was just as fast as his, if not faster. That he barely managed to get up a shield before a body-bind curse was thrown swiftly at him. That he never fought back, he refused to. It was unspoken law that he wouldn't curse a girl, much less the girl he loved.

So it wasn't surprising that Lily told me that she had finally fallen in love with my best friend, James Potter.

I only smiled and told her that to find out if he loved her, she would have to ask him.

" I know her. I know."

With those words, it clicked.

And I saw the look in his eyes that I took for hate. It ran deeper. This look was a jealous burning envy. He loved Lily.

But James, James loved Lily too. He was better for her and Snape knew that.

He knew that James would win, because he could give Lily what Severus couldn't.

A lover not a friend.

Unrelenting, undeniable, unforgiving, unequal, and undying love.

Severus did the same, but his was a silent cry upon dying lips.

Unheard by anyone else.

Because he refused to say he loved her. He could not. Because then, if she loved him back, he would kill her. His only true love. And that would destroy Severus.

He stood, wand raised to our leader's throat, an unmatchable look in his eyes.

" I know too," I whispered.

He nodded slowly. " She'll tell him."

" Severus. Don't. Not because of her. If you love her, don't kill the one she loves."

I held his gaze steadily with my own.

The other Marauders, I could sense their confusion and silent questions.

" She loves him Severus. She does. Don't hurt him-"

We all turned at the sound of footsteps.

" Severus. Remus, and James...Sirius, Peter." She froze, her red hair falling past her shoulders, and shocked emerald eyes meeting mine.

She blinked. " What are you doing down..." she trailed off.

" What's going on?" she asked.

" Nothing," Severus replied, turning around and walking away with a sweep of his cloak.

I watched him go.

Silently, I heard his heart breaking with every step he took away from her. He had his chance, but he had refused it. He loved her, and maybe...that would always be his little secret. And I wasn't going to be the one to tell her.

I looked in silence as Lily looked at James, but he didn't speak either.

I wondered if he knew. But the confusion in his eyes told me otherwise.

I looked back, and saw him watching us go.

" I'll keep your secret. Not because I care. But because it isn't my secret to tell," I whispered.

I saw him nod and then slip back into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Okay people! Seriously, review.<p>

Maybe my last time crashed and burned, it was my attempt at making something funny, but I don't know. Maybe it worked maybe it didn't.

This is my attempt at...well I don't know what genre it counts as.

But I don't know if you like it unless you tell me.


	8. Not My Owl

**Of Mistletoe and Holly Leaves**

**Eight: Not My Owl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Each dedicated to a person on FFNet:**

**Dedicated to miss. magical. moron**

**Beta read by CloSalvatore**

* * *

><p>-l-Lily-l-<p>

I was sitting on a bench, reading.

" Hello Evans," I didn't glance up.

Internally, I banged my head on a wall. Potter. Great. Just what I needed to make my day.

Next to me sat an owl, a brown barn owl, with golden eyes.

" So how's it going?" he asked, scooting closer to me.

I looked at him over my book, and keeping my mouth shut, I scooted over toward the owl.

" Hey, does your owl bite?" James asked.

I looked up, once again, and saw he was looking at the owl.

I smiled sweetly. " No, my owl doesn't bite."

" Wanna go out sometime?"

I glared in answer. He pretended as though I was taking my time.

He reached over me, at which I cringed, and he held out his hand to the owl.

At this, the owl gave a loud screech, and flew across me, wings flapping furiously, and beat James over the head with his wings, while pecking him and biting hard on his arm.

After a few minutes, the owl flew off, wings spread and I followed it with my gaze until it was gone.

" That looks like it hurt," I said finally.

" I thought you said your owl didn't bite," James said.

" It doesn't," I replied, now closing my book. " That's not my owl."

James got up. " So you'll go out with me?"

I thought very hard about throwing my book at him, but decided that, that would only result in him keeping my book. Which I would rather keep as it was rather a good book.

" No," I replied coldly.

" Why not?"

I paused, pretending to think. " I don't go out with big headed, ego inflated Quidditch players," I replied.

" I think you should give me a chance," he said, suggesting I go out with him.

I glared, " I could care less what you think Potter."

I turned to walk away and then paused, turning back. " Still a no."


	9. Asking Blessing

**Of Mistletoe and Holly Leaves**

**Nine: Asking Blessing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Each dedicated to a person on FFNet:**

**Dedicated to maraudersgal333 who I hope is reading this. **

**Beta read by CloSalvatore**

**This one kind of follows chapter 7. **

* * *

><p>-l-James-l-<p>

I had her parents permission without even opening my mouth. But I needed one other person to say yes.

Her best friend, and it wasn't Marlene or Alice.

I stepped out of my flat, leaving with Lily and the others and tea ensured me at least an hour or more.

I pulled my cloak tighter and walked to the end of the street.

" Hello Mr. Potter," I turned to see my Headmaster, or old one at that. " Where are you headed?"

" I need to speak to ahem," I gave him a look. No shock appeared on his face, and his crystal blue eyes surveyed me for a long moment.

" I see." He looked around, as though trying to judge where the other person was.

" Take my arm," he said finally, and I did as he said, turning with him.

The instant my feet touched the ground, he was gone, leaving me on the curb.

I stood alone on an empty street. Looking around, I walked toward a sign, hoping for some direction.

" Spinner's End," I murmured under my breath. Well it looked to be the right spot.

" Hmm..." I looked along the houses, and made my way up and down the street, trying to decipher which one it was.

I finally reached the end and tilted my head when I spotted one that looked rather run down. Deciding it was a better place to start than anywhere, I walked up the path and knocked on the wooden door, noting that it had a snake door-knocker.

After a moment, someone answered it, and opened the door.

I blinked, shocked. Severus Snape stood there.

He looked just as stunned. " Potter?"

I nodded.

" Did something happen?" he asked.

" No. I came to ask your permission."

" Dumbledore's orders?" he asked, opening the door and reluctantly allowing me inside. The Order.

" No. I came by choice, though Dumbledore brought me." I studied him carefully.

He looked confused. " Since when have you needed my permission to do anything?" he asked. He sat down, and I cautiously sat down across from him.

" Since Lily was your best friend," I answered.

" Alright. What do you want?" he looked like he was going to cross his arms, but chose not to.

" I wanted your permission to marry her."

I felt guilty as soon as those words escaped my mouth.

Severus sat completely still as though the words hadn't reached him yet. I didn't speak, I hardly dared to even breathe for fear of him killing me on the spot.

His black eyes stared straight ahead, not moving. " Do you love her?"

" Love her?" I asked, " Of course I-"

" Answer the question," he voice was flat and emotionless.

" Yes."

" And you will protect her?"

" Yes. With my life."

He studied me closely for a moment before replying. " I will allow you to marry her, on one condition."

I hesitated, apprehensive. " What is it?"

" If you hurt her, I will kill you James Potter," he said, standing up. His black eyes pierced mine with promise.

" I will never hurt her."

" You better not. I would rather not kill her true love."

For an instant, his words had to process and when they did, I looked at him in shock.

" You love her." My own words startled me.

He gave me an interesting look. " Yes."

" Do you still love her?"

He nodded. " I'll always love her."

Curious, I pressed on. " Why let her go?"

" Because you deserve her. I could never give her what you could. I was always just her best friend."

" What couldn't you give her? Love?" I asked.

He shook his head. Then slowly pulled up his left sleeve, and on his pale skin was branded a snake and skull. I blinked.

" Protection. Now you know what I am. I'm his Death Eater. I guess I always have known that you would get her. I would only bring her danger. The Dark Lord, if he knew that I married a muggleborn he would have..." he trailed off.

" Would he kill you?" I asked.

" No," he whispered. " He would have killed her."

I gaped. Kill Lily?

" That's why she's better off with you, even if you are a Potter."

I smiled lightly. " You'll be invited."

" I'll be there. You won't see me though." He wasn't smiling, but not frowning either.

" How will I know you're there?" I asked.

" I promise I'll be there. Even if the Dark Lord kills me later, I'll be there." He shrugged, " Someone has to give away the bride."

" What if he does kill you?"

Severus didn't even hesitate. " Then I will have deserved it for what I've done."

" Done? You think you should die?" I asked, stunned.

He looked at me in confusion. " How thick are you Potter? All those muggle raids, wizard attacks, people disappearing and then showing up dead, robberies. That's us. We're attacking innocent people. I've killed. But not for the innocent, but the innocent. I've killed them. I have watched others die and done nothing to stop it. Do you think I have any real reason to live?"

I thought for a second. " Lily. Live for her. She's still your friend, maybe enemies in society's eyes, but in mine you're still her friend as long as you have meaning to her. After she says you mean nothing, only then can you die by choice," I said firmly.

" I can't die in this war?" he asked. " After everything I've done?"

" You're a great wizard, I'll admit that much. But you won't die. Not now that you have a reason to keep living, and keep fighting. Fight for her," I answered.

Severus turned toward the window, looking out.

I took this as my cue, and rose, placing a single piece of paper on his chair before I left.

I looked back once before I shut the door.

-l-Severus-l-

For a long time I didn't move.

I had let him marry her.

I sighed and walked to where I had heard him leave something.

I picked it up, and turned it over.

Lily.

A picture of her smiling, her green eyes sparkling with joy, and her red hair flying as she laughed.

I told myself that I would love her forever.

And I never stopped fighting for her.

Until.

The.

Very.

Very.

End.

Every

breath

I

breathed

for

her.


	10. Ridiculous Antics

**Of Mistletoe and Holly Leaves**

**Ten: Ridiculous Antics**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Each dedicated to a person on FFNet:**

**Dedicated to Lady Elizabeth of New York who I hope is reading this. **

**Beta read by CloSalvatore**

* * *

><p>-l-Sirius-l-<p>

Valentine's Day.

In my opinion, the best day of the year.

Why? Girls simply love me.

They give me presents, and shower me with Valentine's day cards.

Even Remus and Peter get some.

James and I used to have competitions before he had his heart captured by Lily Evans.

But even without the competitions, it's still the best day of the year. Except April Fools and Halloween, and..well it's one of the best.

Easter is pretty good too.

Anyway, back to the story.

So where was I? Short memory right?

Oh yes, I remember.

It was a typical Valentine's Day, though James looked like he had given up on Evans finally.

Or maybe that was just my opinion.

Anyway, point is, he was either giving up, or was plotting something.

Both were equally unlikely.

Usually Valentine's day was our happy, cheerful day. Not plotting day.

And James would never give up on Lily Evans.

Which left only one option.

He was plotting something to give Lily.

I looked across the lake where she and her best friend were sitting.

She looked across the lake, and when she saw James, her eyes widened and she left without a word.

I knew she'd caught that gleam in his eyes, he was plotting something, and she, didn't want it to involve her.

That's when I noticed he was grinning, his eyes shining in that way that meant he had a plan that he 'knew' was going to work.

Most of his brilliant plans ended in catastrophe. No less than ten times, Lily had either slapped, kicked, cursed or else thrown something at James.

" What's your plan?" I asked.

He tore his eyes away from where she had vanished inside. " What plan?"

I rolled my eyes. " Come off it. I know you too well James. You're planning on asking Lily out again."

He nodded. " I'm going to sing to her."

I choked. " Sing to her?"

He nodded. " It sounds like a good idea," he replied. " I've heard of guys singing to girls before."

_If they are actually GOOD! I mean no offense Prongs, but seriously...you can't sing to save your life! I mean, really, I think all the birds would drop out of the trees, girls would scream for mercy. Honestly, if you were as good at singing as you were looking, then you might have a chance. But you aren't, in fact it is the exact opposite. Sing to her and she'll probably break your chances of EVER reproducing._

_Face it. No girl wants you to sing to her. Unless they are one of your crazy fangirls...but Lily Evans is not one of them. She would kill you given the chance. I wouldn't give her that chance if I were you. Yes, even singing. She could say it was annoying, and trust me, it is. It's bad enough when you sing in the shower...but really Prongs? To a girl. Particularly HER?_

_You've just sentenced yourself to both humiliation and hurt._

_Haven't you already tried hard enough to get Lily Evans?_

_Can't you just move on? I would say she would rather make you unable to move than she is to ever EVER even date you or give you a second glance._

I shook my head. Really? What was he playing at?

But James looked around brightly.

-l-Third-l-

Peter, James, Sirius and Remus all sat on one bench.

On one end, James was trying to shove Sirius off, with Peter on the other side of Sirius, he was trying to look innocent, while also trying to help James push Sirius off the bench.

On the opposite end as James, Remus sat, looking purely innocent, and continually glancing as his friends, wondering when they were going to stop. And to anyone who passed by, he gave them a look that said he had no idea who these three idiots next to him were.

After a minute or two, he leaned back, resting his head tiredly, watching as his friends succeeded in pushing Sirius off.

He laughed along with them when they cheered happily.

Which only lasted until Sirius got up and dragged James off the bench, and they toppled over, wrestling furiously.

After a moment, Peter jumped up and cheered, although he hadn't seemed to have chosen a side.

Sirius won, and got up, pulling James up, and then pushing him back down.

James then tackled Sirius yet again, but this time only once, and then jumped up again, straightening his robes until Sirius got up, and messed James's hair up.

James glared in warning.

" I'm just helping," Sirius said defensively.

" I'll help you," James said, turning and Sirius jumped like a cat, and with a head start, tore off, racing through the halls, with James right behind him.

They sprinted into the Transfiguration classroom, skidding to a stop when they nearly crashed into the Deputy Headmistress, she looked down at them both coldly.

Her warning look was plenty enough to tell them that if they didn't stop, she would take away points.

Laughing, they returned to the halls, where James pushed Sirius down and ran, dodging one girl, and crashing into another.

" Watch it!" he cried, leaping up, ready to run.

" Potter! Watch it," Lily Evans, her green eyes narrowed, hair flying, was getting up from where he had pushed her down.

" Sorry Evans," he apologized with a wink that would make most girls swoon. The only effect it had on Lily was cause her to roll her eyes and sigh.

Then Sirius came rounding the same corner, but Lily was smart enough to figure that James was messing with one of his friends, and was out of the way.

James, who hadn't realized Sirius was still chasing him, was standing right where Lily had been.

Which meant, that when Sirius rounded the corner, despite slamming on his brakes, he crashed right into James, sending them both tumbling.

" You git!" James was shouting.

" Sorry! You were the one who stopped!" Sirius shouted back.

Lily simply rolled her eyes and left the boys arguing where Remus and Peter found them, minutes later, Sirius and James now arguing about chocolate flavors.

-l-Remus-l-

I walked, with Peter right behind me, to dinner.

" Look, it's beef casserole." I turned my head, making the simple observation.

James sat down, looking nervous, which meant that he was going to either present something or ask Lily out again. Probably both, I thought, putting casserole on my plate, and cutting a dinner roll in half.

I noticed that Sirius was watching James as well, a slight smirk on his face, and I knew that Sirius knew the same thing, and was just waiting for James to make his move.

I sighed, and put a bowl of alphabet soup on his plate, knowing he preferred it to the casserole.

Peter, not one to be shameful, was helping himself to both without assistance.

I would have given James some casserole, but knowing him, he would eat it and then get nervous and probably throw it up later.

Sirius picked up his fork, and not realizing he had soup, put his fork in and stuck it in his mouth.

Soup at Hogwarts is hot. Very hot, but good.

And sticking your burning hot fork into your mouth, is not a good idea.

Not to mention he was supposed to use a spoon.

" HOT! HOT! OW! That burns!" Sirius yelled, dropping his fork, which landed on his toe, causing him to shriek, forget his tongue, and grab his injured foot. This unbalanced him and sent him tumbling backwards off the bench and bang his head rather hard on the floor.

I turned to look at him, or rather his spot.

Then I looked down at the floor where he lay, clutching his hand and his foot, which kind of made him look like he was trying to do the Asparagus but on the floor. He was clutching his head which he had banged, while trying to get his shoe off to rub his foot at the same time. He really did look like he was doing the Asparagus.

I laughed, and Peter peered over the table, and lost his balance, falling forward over the table, though first he landed in the food, and landing on Sirius, who shrieked something with some choice words. Peter yelped, rolling off of Sirius who was busy repeating some of his favorite of those choice words.

I looked over to see James's reaction.

He had his head on the table and was shaking with silent laughter. But after a moment, he let out a shaking laugh.

He looked over the table, trying to keep a straight face, but then he went to shaking again, a weak laugh escaped, and then it all tumbled out.

The other Gryffindors were in fits of hysterics.

" Hey Evans!" Jame shouted over the laughter.

The hall fell silent.

Lily's head whipped up, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

James jumped up on the table, deciding to do this before he lost his nerve.

Then he sang.

I wasn't sure what he sang, only that Lily's face went red as her hair, and her green eyes widened in horror.

And she had every right to.

James was awful at singing, for all of his talent at Quidditch, he had none when it came to singing.

Sirius, and Peter, despite having had their own humiliation, were roaring with laughter, Peter was laughing so hard he was crying.

Next to him, Sirius banged his fists on the ground, laughing so hard that he was wheezing. They clutched each other, laughing loudly.

The rest of the hall was laughing too, for Lily Evans was not one to stand for what she called 'ridiculous antics.'

And she had pointedly decided to throw the mashed potatoes that had yet to reach my plate, in James Potter's mouth, causing him to choke before someone pounded him on the back to dislodge the potatoes.

Then Lily was storming out of the hall, yelling something that sounded like a furious, "NO!" at James, who only laughed.


	11. Scared?

**Of Mistletoe and Holly Leaves**

**Eleven: Scared?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Each dedicated to a person on FFNet:**

**Dedicated to Challen Evergreen who I hope is reading this chapter. I also hope they like the chapter. :)**

**Beta read by CloSalvatore**

* * *

><p>-l-Lily-l-<p>

I was lying on my bed, reading. When I heard Alice come out of the bathroom.

I was busy reading one of my favorite books, it was a book about using magic. It even had a few nifty jinxes.

" Lily?"

I ignored her. She probably wanted me for makeup or something. And right now, I didn't feel like having her curl my hair or put makeup on. What I wanted to do was read and listen to some music.

" Lily?" she asked, and this time I heard the fear in her voice.

I looked up. " What?"

Her eyes were wide, and she was looking at something. " It's moving. Lily run!"

Suddenly she gave a shriek and practically flew down the stairs, screaming.

I tilted my head and cast a quick glance around.

Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, I sighed and went back to my book. I was at a good suspenseful part when... I noticed it.

I was staring at my book, and my eyes drifted, noticing a brown dot, well blob really, on the end of my bed.

Then my eyes focused on the dot and I screamed.

_THERE'S A GIANT RAT IN MY ROOM!_

I dropped my book, not caring that the girl was confessing to the guy she liked.

I backed up slowly, trying not to scare the thing.

I slowly backed out of the room.

The rat moved, and I screamed, running out of the room and slamming the door behind me.

I leaned against the door, and slowly peered back in.

The rat was still there.

I whimpered and shut the door.

After a moment I ran, tearing across the Head's Dorm in record time.

I yanked open his door, not bothering to knock and ran in.

" James! GET UP!" I shouted.

I ran into fully into his messy room and looked around expecting him to leap up like he normally did.

Then I heard a snore. It was undoubtedly him

I turned and saw he was still asleep.

His wand and glasses on the bedside table, and he was fast asleep.

Looking past how cute he looked, innocent perhaps...he was sleeping?

I shook my head, he is not innocent. Far from it. He pranks people, I reminded myself.

How could anyone be sleeping in a crisis like this?

I carefully got on his bed and sat down, and then I took his shoulders and shook them.

No response other than another snore.

Panicking, I pushed him this time.

He didn't move.

I shook him again, yelling his name.

He still slept. I looked around and scanned the area.

I considered grabbing the lamp and hitting him, but that might knock him out.

Where was a steel bar when I needed one?

I shook him one last time.

This time, he clutched his pillow harder.

I growled in frustration and glared at him.

Then I promptly did the only thing I could think of.

I pushed him off his bed, and he fell and he hit the floor rather hard and snored on.

I blinked, and looked over the bed, which I was now sitting on.

He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

" Lily? What are you doing in my room?" he asked.

" Umm..well..." I trailed off, feeling stupid now. It was only a rat after all.

A big. Scary. Giant. Rat.

Yep, this was most certainly a crisis.

" Do you need to talk?" he asked.

I shook my head. " There's umm a problem with my room."

" Can't it wait?" he asked, looking at the clock. " It's nearly three in the morning."

I nodded. " I know. But it's a crisis."

He sighed. " Alright," and got up, picking up his wand and glasses.

I opened my door cautiously as though there was a saber tooth tiger, hiding, waiting to kill me behind it.

Then I opened it fully and pointed.

He looked up, squinted and looked at me curiously. Then he cleaned his glasses with a spell, and looked again.

He looked at me again, as though doubting it was a rat.

I looked at it and then back at James, who was looking at me still.

" It's a um..rat." He sounded as though he was making a simple observation.

I nodded. " A big scary one."

James sighed. " Really? Why not ask Alice?"

I pointed to the stairs. " Alice was having our sleepover and we were about to go to bed. But then she ran out. I expect she went into Frank's dom to spend the night. She left me with this...thing."

He sighed. He raised his wand, but I screamed.

" NO!"

" I thought you wanted it gone," he said, drawing back.

" I do," I said defensively. " I do. But...I don't want you to destroy the tower or something."

He looked at me questioningly. " Then what do I kill it with?"

I shrugged. " I don't know. A shoe?"

James made his way over, and picked up my book.

I screamed, wrestling it from him. " Not my book you idiot!"

He sighed. Then picked up his slipper, which he chased the rat with. I screamed anytime his chase brought him anywhere near me.

Finally he caught it, crushing it mercilessly under his shoe.

I watched in disgust as bits of that thing fell off his shoe.

He wiped the blood off.

I cringed.

" See? And I thought you were okay with rats. We use them to test potions all the time."

I whimpered. " Yeah. But...well...they look...scary. And-and some of them have rabies."

" Goodnight Lils," he said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>I was asleep when I felt someone shaking me.<p>

" Five more minutes Alice," I whined.

" It's not Alice. It's me!" I heard James say.

I started awake. " James? What are you here for?"

Yes...why was he in MY room at...I looked at the clock. Whatever the heck the clock said.

" Same thing as you I guess."

" You have a rat in your room? You know I won't kill it. You kill it, you didn't have an issue with it."

He shook his head. " It's not a rat."

I tilted my head to the side, and glanced at the clock. It was five in the morning for the love of Pete.

I got up, trying to not fall over.

I stumbled after James, shrieking when I stubbed my toe on the stairs and nearly fell.

When I walked in, the first thing I noticed was there was a beam of light, from his lamp, suddenly he hid behind me.

" Kill it." I looked behind me where he was cowering.

" Umm James? I don't...see anything." I looked around, trying to see what he was looking at.

Then I saw it. It was a black dot.

I got closer, and James shrank away.

I rubbed my eyes. Was that what I thought it was?

" Umm James? Is that what I think it is?" I asked him and looking behind me to see James cowering in fear.

" What do you think it is?" he countered, some defiance in his voice.

" Well it looks like a spider."

He nodded. " Kill it?"

I sighed. " You're scared of a spider?"

He nodded. I blinked.

" Alright." I turned on my heel and left.

" LILY!" he whined.

" I'm coming back calm down," I said. But despite what I said, he scurried out of the room, clutching me.

" Umm...James? You have to let go of me." I said, trying to pry him off me.

But he was having none of it.

I dragged him back into the room, and as soon as I approached the spider he gave a girly shriek and cowered back to his corner.

I killed it with the tissue, and looked at James.

" Goodnight James," I said. " And I thought you were a tough Quidditch player," I teased.

" That?" he asked. " That was nothing."

I held the tissue out to him and he jumped about a foot, shouting " KEEP THAT BLOODY THING AWAY FROM ME!"

I laughed and went to the door. " Night James."

" Night Lily."


	12. The Two Way

**Of Mistletoe and Holly Leaves**

**Twelve: The Two Way**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Each dedicated to a person on FFNet:**

**Dedicated to CrypticMoonFang. **

**Beta read by CloSalvatore**

* * *

><p>-l-Sirius-l-<p>

We had been caught by Filch, who was furious that we had been quote " Messing with the paintings." Before he gave us a rather long speech about why the paintings should be respected, which James and I rolled our eyes throughout.

Then he gave us a detention of course.

Just how I wanted to spend my afternoon.

In the Transfiguration room with McGonagall staring down at me as she graded papers.

I was bored, and drummed softly on the desk.

Thank Merlin I didn't have to do what James was doing.

I think Filch has him cleaning out the Trophy Room, claiming half of them were Potter's anyway.

They probably were. And the other half was probably mine.

I pulled out the mirror, which was clear and showed my own face.

I whispered, " James Potter," into it.

It shuddered for a second, calling the other mirror.

Then James's face, hazel eyes and messy hair showed clearly in my mirror.

" Hey Pads," he said, looking very bored indeed.

" You cleaning the Trophy Room?" I asked.

He nodded. " It's boring. Dull too. I've got about fifty more."

" Really?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. He then held the mirror up, showing me all the cases, which were covered in fluffy dust.

" Have fun," I said.

He snorted. " Yeah. Loads I'm sure."

" Want to help me?" I asked, holding my mirror up to show McGongall who was still grading papers, crossing out a few sentences in an essay.

" Sure, what do you reckon?" James asked.

I looked around, scanning the room.

" Hit and run?"

He nodded. " I would say your best bet is a bomb," he said.

" Mr. Black! What are you yapping about over there?" McGongall asked.

I looked up at her innocently. " Nothing. Just talking to myself."

" Well as thrilling as it is to hear you mutter nonsense it would be better if you stopped."

I stuck my tongue out childishly when she turned away.

Then I pulled out a tiny, palm held bomb.

I threw it under her desk and was out of the doors before her shout reached me.

Even while sprinting down the corridor, I heard her shout my name.

I ran past where James was 'captured' and ran in, grabbing his hand and running, dragging him with me.

" Sirius, I gotta go do my detention," he whined, trying to pull away.

" Students in the hall!" Filch bellowed.

We jumped, and ran, James forgot about his detention and concentrated more on not falling on a trip stair as we ran down.

" So much for detention," I muttered as we took a sharp left, nearly colliding with a young First Year.

" Just run," James replied.

We ran into the Common Room and ran into Lily. Not literally.

" You're skipping detention aren't you?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

" Maybe," was my only reply, walking past her.

She huffed but didn't ask.


	13. Gray Hairs

**Of Mistletoe and Holly Leaves**

**Thirteen: Gray Hairs**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Each dedicated to a person on FFNet:**

**Dedicated to lunalover2000 from HPluvsGW4eva**

**Beta read by CloSalvatore**

* * *

><p>-l-Peter-l-<p>

I awoke to snuffling sounds and laughter.

I sat up, looking toward the sounds.

I rolled out of bed and knew at once:

Today would not be a good day.

How do I know?

I completely missed the floor and landed hard on James Potter's trunk.

I avoided screaming out, but not by much.

" Wormtail! Stop making a racket," Remus hissed, and both he and James turned back to Sirius, ignoring me and my now-aching butt.

" I think I broke my tailbone," I muttered trying to make the pain go away.

" You better hope you didn't," Remus said darkly.

" Why not?" I asked, bewildered.

" Do you know how they check if you do?" the werewolf asked.

I shook my head. " An x-ray?"

His golden eyes pierced my blue ones.

" No first they _feel _if it is broken or just bruised. You don't want a broken tailbone, trust me."

My eyes widened, and I didn't answer.

" What are you guys doing?" I asked after I got over the shock of this erm odd news.

Remus was holding a bag of powder, which he added a small amount to water that James poured into a small tin.

Remus mixed it, forming some kind of white paste. Then he picked up a plastic comb, and James took it, making sure to coat the comb with the paste.

" Muggle hair dye, we swiped some with Remus's help," James explained. " We're dying one of Sirius's hairs."

" You're what?" I asked.

" Sirius is convinced that he will never get any gray hairs. We're going to trick him into thinking he has one," Remus said, carefully pulling out a strand of Sirius's black hair.

James took the comb, and then painted the strand with the paste, while Remus made sure Sirius didn't wake up.

James waved a hand. " Don't worry. I gave him a simple sleeping draught before he went to bed."

For a moment, I saw something flash in Remus's eyes. A sort of protective growl escaped his lips. " How long?"

James shifted away slightly, looking a bit wary. " I don't know."

Remus sighed, and handed the hair to James, and then summoned a text book. He vanished the rest of the paste, and flipped through it looking content. " It lasts for five hours."

" He took it at nearly twelve, and it is almost seven," James said, looking up at the clock.

Remus got up from where he was on the floor. " That means the draught isn't in effect James."

James nodded.

" Ahem. Let me rephrase that. I meant as in, he could wake up unless you did the spell wrong."

James's eyes went wide, and he leapt up.

He forgot he was holding Sirius's hair, which he yanked.

Sirius awoke with a shout of pain, and his head went up.

James let out a shout, and jumped toward his own bed, nearly slamming into Remus, who leapt aside and right into me.

I don't know how, but I ended up flat on the floor, laughing despite my sore butt.

Remus was laughing, while Sirius shouted at James, before he too crumpled into laughter.

Sirius left to shower, and James and Remus packed for Transfiguration.

Sirius walked out, shaking his head like a dog. I saw the slight shimmer of the gray hair.

Clearly Sirius had yet to notice it.

Remus and James looked up, and I saw their faces crack into grins, and they hid their laughter in their textbooks.

We went down to breakfast, and I noticed that Remus and James kept glancing at Sirius as though they had all this planned out.

When we sat down, I refused to touch the food.

Last time we pulled a prank during breakfast, I ended up nearly choking.

Sirius noticed, and gave me a weird look.

Remus and James bent over their food, and Remus piled food on my plate, which I finally started eating.

James looked up and burst out laughing.

Sirius looked at him. " What?"

" Is that a gray hair?" Remus asked in surprise.

I spit out my pumpkin juice at the look on Sirius's face.

He was in shock.

" What?" he looked at the gray hair.

I was too busy choking for air to hear all of the screams he made.

But after a minute or so, Remus took pity on him and told him it was hair dye.

At which James was forced to flee, with Sirius throwing curses at him.


	14. Fear to Hope

**Of Mistletoe and Holly Leaves**

**Fourteen: Fear to Hope**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Each dedicated to a person on FFNet:**

**Dedicated to Anyone anywhere who has felt like this. For the people who are scared to fall again, but fall anyway. Stay strong and keep falling until someone catches you. **

**Beta read by CloSalvatore. -Any errors are my own though because this was so long!**

**And this will probably be the longest chapter that I write in this countdown. **

* * *

><p>-l-Girl-l-<p>

I think I love you.

I think I might believe in love.

Which is funny, because I never used to care.

Love was just a fairytale. A fairytale that always came true.

I think you might like me.

And I might like you back.

Maybe we're both falling.

But you have a way with the words you say.

I have watched you walk away.

I've seen you fall for other girls.

But I'm not sure if you're really falling for them.

When you look at me I think it might just be an act, trying to make me jealous.

Sometimes I want you to look at me the way they look at you.

And I wish that you would stop looking at them like that, that you would look at me like that.

And in all honesty, sometimes you do look at me like that.

Other times, you won't even look at me. And it scares me because I want you to like me.

And I don't know if I did something wrong.

I hate it when you make a move, and I get confused and run away.

I want to stop running.

I want to be able to stand strong and take it. Take anything you've got left.

I hate this little game we're playing.

I hate how I can't look you in the eyes anymore.

Because all I can think about, is how beautiful your eyes are.

I hate that I can't stand up to you anymore. Because as soon as our eyes meet, all of my resolve crumples.

I hate that you can make me feel this way.

I'm so confused.

I'm hurting physically, I can't tell why. Maybe it is because I miss you, and I want you to be with me every second of every day.

But at the same time, I want to push you away and cry, tell you I don't need you.

When really, when you stay, I fall for you all over again.

When you wear your tie and white shirt, you make me want to pull you close and tell you how I feel.

But then I remember, that I don't believe in love.

That love is foolish, and it's stupid, crazy too. I can't fall in love.

But even more than that...I'm scared that I might be falling for you.

I don't want to fall, and that makes me fall even harder.

I'm scared that you won't like me back, that you'll just throw my confession away.

I watch you laugh with your friends, and with other girls. And for a instant, I believe that one day, I'll be able to be that girl making you laugh.

I'm just hoping...that's all I can do. Hope that you see me.

Maybe hoping is the only thing I'll ever do.

I'm scared to hope, because hope means I'll fall harder. Fall harder and get hurt worse.

I want to give you a chance. But somehow, I can't.

Because giving you a chance...that means that I will just get hurt even more.

And then I think of you, and I realize...I'll never be worth you. I'll never be able to be enough for you to truly love me.

Is it worth it to fall for you? Should I give you that chance and risk rejection?

What am I fighting for? You? Or am I fighting just because I refuse to back down?

I want to get up and walk away. I want to run and hide.

I want to be able to let everything fall apart.

I want to bury my feelings, because emotions just complicate things.

When you're standing there, and I'm feet away, I look at you and think that maybe I can give you a chance. That I can fall and that you might just fall with me.

Sometimes I would rather walk away, go to someone else, pretend to fall for them. Because I want to hide these feelings. I can't let you know that I'm falling harder for you every day.

That I only go to class every day, because I want to see you. I want to see you laugh, and make jokes, and make me smile again. And maybe even hope again.

When you're sitting next to me, just talking with me, I feel like I can fall. Like you'll catch me and tell me that you feel the same.

But when I see you with another girl, talking and smiling, I feel my hopes die in my chest.

I feel like maybe she's the one who likes you. That maybe that smile means you like her too.

In your eyes, I feel like I won't be enough.

I'm not your age, and I'm not even your grade.

Long ago, I think I stopped fighting because I forgot what I was fighting for.

I couldn't take it. It was too much.

I had to stop and think about what I was doing.

Sometimes I want it to end. I want to cry.

Cry and walk past you.

Just to see if you'll follow.

I want to see if you'll pull me close and tell me it's okay. If you'll whisper in my ear that you love me.

But can I really be worth you? Can you really like me?

Me, a girl who's made the mistake and fallen and crashed.

So now she's scared to take a boy's hand and let him take the lead.

Let herself be led into the unknown.

Because you stares when I walk past, and I wonder, can I really be pretty in your eyes?

Why would you fall for me?

I know plenty of girls who would kill to know you. Who would confess in an instant.

Why would you fall for the broken girl?

The girl who can't even look at you for fear she'll fall again.

The girl who doesn't want to like someone again.

Why fall for the girl who is scared to hope? The girl who thinks that maybe this time will be it.

That maybe I won't get hurt again.

I've been wrong so many times.

Every time you've made a move, I got scared and ran.

And then you wouldn't look at me for days after.

And it hurts knowing that I'd hurt you.

It hurts that you won't look at me. And it hurts knowing that I made you doubt yourself again.

Because I don't ever want you to doubt yourself.

I've seen you wear stupid things, be as annoying as you can be.

I've seen it all.

But what will you do when you see that I'm not who you think I am?

You think I am strong, and I'm unbreakable like a rock.

But really, if you touch my heart, you'll see that there is more to it than that.

I don't know if I love you.

I don't know if my heart will let me love again. It is shattered enough.

I always think I can love again, only to fall harder than I did before.

But no one ever catches me.

They all look at me and say I shouldn't have fallen, that I was foolish to love a boy.

I think about you, and I want you to be mine.

I want to be able to kiss you, hold you, love you forever. Without fear of being pushed away.

I don't need more pain.

I need someone who will make me forget that I was ever unhappy. Someone who will be my strength.

And I want you to be that person.

But then my hopes fail me, and I think that it will never happen.

Because you don't need to have to repair a broken girl's torn heart.

You don't need a girl who can't say she loves you, because in reality she's still scared that she might not.

And that you might not love her back.

You don't need a girl who doesn't know if she loves you.

I want you to hold me and say you love me. And mean it.

Sometimes I can hear the words you don't say.

And I can see you holding back, all of my doubts and resolutions, reflected back in your eyes.

I can hear the words you don't speak.

The ones that shine in your eyes, but you can never say.

Because sometimes, words are never enough.

But then I don't know if it is true. Maybe I'm just reading you wrong.

I want to see you holding back like I am. So I can let go.

But I know you don't really want me.

Because you don't really know me.

I know I'm a different girl than what you see.

But I know you're scared to make another move.

Because I know I am.

I won't take another step forward. But I'm in too deep, I can't pull back out.

I've fallen for you, and now...we both have one last step.

I can't take that last step, because it means putting my trust in your eyes. And holding your gaze strong with mine.

And you won't take it, because I think you're just as scared as me.

You don't need to see me break down every night because I'm so scared. Because I refuse to accept what my heart says is true.

Because you don't need to see how hurt I am. Because while my mind is stronger than my heart, someday I know my heart will win.

And then I'll have no choice but to fall for you.

You don't need to see a girl who can't even kiss you without fear that she's not what you want.

You need a girl who is fearless, and isn't afraid to say that she loves you.

You need a heart that isn't afraid to shatter if no one will catch it.

You need a girl who won't take your confession, and then leave it, dying on your lips.

And then my hopes die, my mouth moves to silently form the words I so desperately want to say, but you just turn to walk away just before I can get them out. Because we have our next class, and you can't see the words I want to say. I'm telling you with my eyes, read my lips.

Every day is another day that I try to say what I want.

Another day that I can't tell you what I have been trying to for weeks.

I have to smile again.

Act like I'm not hurting more, like I'm not falling for you again.

Like every time your eyes meet mine, I don't lose my nerve. Then I stumble over my words and have to stare at the floor. Because I know you're watching me, waiting for me to slip up so you can point and laugh.

You make another move, trying to get me to see you again. To tell you.

But...

I have to simply turn away and try to forget the look in your eyes as I push you away again.

But here's the truth. Most of the time I don't try to run away.

I want you. I want you to love me.

But how can I know if you like me back? I have to ask. And I can't do that.

Because I'm so scared. Because if you leave me, my confession hanging, I dont' know what I'll do.

Will I jump for joy because I don't have to worry about it anymore?

Or will I break down and cry in front of you because I just can't take another rejection?

I want you to be there to dry my tears.

To be there when I think I'm dreaming to show me that you'll always be with me.

That when I've had enough and I want to fall apart, that you'll be there to help me through it.

I want you to be there to love me despite my flaws.

To be there to protect me, and stand back when I don't. Because I can be strong too.

I don't want to have to worry anymore.

So why can't you say you love me too?

I hate this game that we keep playing. We go around and around but never stop.

Because if we stop, that means giving up or giving in.

And we equal each other.

We're both just as stubborn. We won't fall.

And we won't let the other win.

You become your usual flirt, and I see how your gaze softens.

But then I look away. And for the rest of the day I refuse to meet your eyes.

Or you make a move.

And I run. I always run.

And then your confidence fails. And I can see it in your eyes, you're just as hopeful as me...but just as scared.

Outside we might both be outgoing and strong. But inside I think you're just as torn as me.

And when I see that light die in your eyes it makes me hate myself for what I did.

So I watch you, and I let you see me watching you. And I refuse to take my gaze off of you.

And it works. It always does.

You get back up and try again.

Then I shy away, and draw back, becoming the scared one again.

This is the stupid little game we play.

And I think you know it too.

But we won't stop.

Because I think we have one last thing to do.

And I push you away or ignore you when you try to talk to me.

Because every time, I look at the ground and hope that you'll leave me alone.

And at the same time I want you to try a little harder to get through my barriers.

I don't put them up to see how strong they are, I put them up to see who can get in.

And you get through every time.

I won't tell you.

But, this year I said I wouldn't fall for anyone. Because boys are stupid and aren't worth my time.

And despite that, you got through to my heart.

I watched you, do what you do, and I didn't stop you.

No, I never realized I was falling for you.

Until the day my eyes met yours, and I realized that I couldn't look in your eyes anymore.

And that was a shock.

I lay in my bed, thinking about it for hours until I fell asleep.

My last thought every night, is " Which girl do you fall asleep thinking about?"

Because you're a flirt. And you know it.

You have plenty of girls that like you. So I can never be sure if you're really falling for me.

I saw you talking with that other girl the other day.

Was that you trying to make me jealous, or does she own your heart?

Which of us is good enough for you?

Which one of us will you not leave after a month?

Who truly has your heart?

In a way I want us to stop, and I want to go back to hating you.

When really, silently I'll want to tell you you're the one that managed to get through to me.

Isn't that great?

I had to fall for the idiot, who will probably play me.

Maybe someday I'll be able to tell you that I watch you more than you see.

When you go up to hand in a paper, and then walk back, I'm watching you.

Because I love the way you walk with your hands in your pockets.

I love that you make your annoying noises, only to get my attention.

Because we both know that the moment you speak, I'm listening.

That the moment you make your snapping noise, I'll turn around to look at you, and we meet eyes before I look anywhere but you.

Because we both know that was going to happen. And you thought I didn't know you were there, so you decided to make sure I knew.

Maybe you want me to know that I'm your one and only.

But I'll never know. Because I know you're not one for words.

So those words will never make it.

But don't worry.

I'll see it in your eyes, and taste it on your lips.

I don't need words, words just complicate things.

So stay quiet and we'll figure this out.

Don't say a word. I'll figure out what my heart says.

Because to free my heart, my mind has to let go first.

Everyone says love isn't like a fairytale.

So why do we all make it so?

Not all love works out.

But we want it to.

So how do you know when to fall and when to walk away?

Because I don't think we can walk away.

If you would stop looking at me, and if I didn't see you for a year, maybe I'd get over you.

But I'm almost sure that the instant I saw your eyes and looked into your soul, I would fall all over again.

So is this it?

How much longer is this going to last?

All I want is to believe that a miracle can happen. Because I'm tired of pretending it doesn't hurt when you look at another girl.

I don't want to have to admit that I've read you wrong.

I want to know you, but I'm scared that you won't be who I expect. I want you to be better than I thought, but how can I know without asking?

Why am I scared? I would talk to you, but I can't, because I'm not sure if you'll hear the words I don't say.

If you can't hear the silent words, then how will I ever tell you?

Sometimes I think that when I beat you, on a test, or with pure wit, I make you speechless.

You have no comeback, and I love being able to outwit you.

We argue all the time, but there is something magical about it.

I like having someone who will fight back, not sit there and take it.

Love? No...of course not.

Everyone says that love exists, and that love is like a fairytale.

We all write it like a fairytale, and we grow up, learning that true love always prevails.

But can it really?

Because they say that if you truly love someone, then you will let them go.

I don't know if I can let you go.

So instead of talking to you, and hoping you'll hear my words that I don't say, I don't talk at all.

Instead I watch from a distance.

Wishes on stars don't come true, and I've heard you have to fall hard before you can find the person who will love you.

But I want you to know.

I'll give you one chance.

Break it, and I'll be gone before you can believe it.

It might hurt, but I won't cry for you.

I won't let you see me break.

I'll keep my barriers strong, and you'll never see me crack.

No matter how much pressure.

I'll promise you, you'll never see me loving you.

You'll see the girl I want you to see.

You'll see a girl who could care less, and you won't see the way she still watches you, wishing she could give you another chance.

I'll give you your shot, take it.

And don't miss.

If you think I am the one, let me in.

I know the person you try to be isn't really you.

I've seen you with girls, and you're nicer.

When you're with the guys, you act tough, but I know...beyond that you're someone different.

And you're just like me.

You're waiting for someone to break you down.

The person who will be able to match you in a fight.

Who has just as much wit as you do. The person who you want to leave, because it's too perfect to be real, but the person you can't leave because you love them.

I don't know if that is me, but let's find out together.

Take that next step or I will.

I won't play your game anymore.

I'll be the one who changes the rules.

Watch me, and you'll find out how my game works.

Don't back down, stand strong, keep your eyes locked on mine and take the last step.

And one more thing. We play by my rules, so you better watch out.


	15. How to Say Goodbyes

**Of Mistletoe and Holly Leaves**

**Fifteen: How To Say Goodbyes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Each dedicated to a person on FFNet:**

**Dedicated to Clo Salvatore. My beta. **

**Beta read by CloSalvatore. **

* * *

><p>-l-Remus-l-<p>

Our prank. Well I guess it technically it wasn't a prank.

I guess it was more of a goodbye gift.

We were careful with our spells, and it took hours...time that we could have spent chasing after Lily or reading. (Well me, but I'm sure Sirius and James would never.)

I went around, thinking hard, and then casting the spells.

After Peter blew up one of the plates, we banned him from casting anymore spells and put him on watch duty.

He stood out in the hall, carefully watching to make sure no one walked in too early.

" Okay, so do you have the fireworks?" I asked Sirius.

Sirius looked at James, who looked at Peter.

Peter looked back at me and I sighed.

" I'm guessing no one knows?" I asked.

They all nodded. " I thought Sirius had it," James piped up, busily preforming a complex spell.

" I thought James had it," Sirius replied, casting the same spell on a different plate.

When we finished with the House Tables, we went up to the High Table, and each preformed even more complicated than the last.

And all three of us, minus Peter who was still on watch, did Dumbledore's plate. It wasn't as easy as it looked.

" RUN!" we all jumped, and ran, just as Peter had told us to.

Our spells stopped, in the middle of casting them, and we looked at each other in horror before we grabbed the plate and ran.

I continued to cast my spell, and Sirius and James struggled to keep up their spells, and James stumbled over some of his words.

I just prayed to Merlin that his mistake wouldn't explode the whole school.

We stood right outside, and when we finally finished, we carefully replaced the plate.

" Come on, we have to go get our dress clothes on," I hissed.

They all jumped as though I'd shocked them with a taser.

James was first, with Sirius behind him. Peter hesitated, and then raced off after them.

Peter was wearing a dark blue suit, mine was brown, James and Sirius both had on a traditional black.

Seeing that Peter just couldn't tie his gray tie, I flicked my wand, and by magic it tied itself.

I hand tied my own, and James and Sirius could do their own of course.

We had to be dressed up, because right after our last dinner, we would go graduate.

Lily walked up, with her friend, Mary, next to her. Both of them were dressed up in beautiful dresses. Lily in a light green, and Mary in traditional white.

" Escort?" James said in a fake proper voice.

Lily laughed, but allowed him to lead her to dinner.

Sirius followed suit, though without a word, with Mary, leaving me and Peter to follow our brothers.

The hall was decorated with the glowing candles, which, with a simple flick of my wrist, hidden by my robes, they all glowed different colors.

People 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed at the lights.

I just pretended to take a seat, Ravenclaw won the House Cup, and Gyrffindor the Quidditch Cup.

I just rolled my eyes as James and Sirius cheered like maniacs.

I was glad we had won the Quidditch Cup, I just didn't see reason to act like a crazy git about it.

So they gloated a _bit._

Maybe a bit more. But let's just leave it as enthusiastic.

Then I glanced around, ate, though I was too nervous to eat much.

Peter seemed unaffected by nerves.

James and Sirius were too busy enjoying their dates to care.

But then, I decided it was time for my twist.

I flicked my wrist again, and this time, all the candles went out at once.

No one lit them. Then they all flickered, colors flashing in the dark.

Then they all went on at once, flashing their colors brightly.

After a couple of flickers, the ones over Slytherin's table streamed out the palest silver, and the lightest of green, which the candles returned to normal, but the smoke flowed silver and green.

Over Gyrffindor, it was a translucent gold, and a fiery red.

Ravenclaw, their colors, and Hufflepuff theirs.

The other Marauders smiled, but made no comment.

Peter's went off halfway through dinner, and he set off realistic fireworks. Which meant they wouldn't catch the school on fire.

A fiery gold stag, a silver wolf, a black dog and a rat, but their were more than one. It was like a colony. And out burst a doe, who pranced at the stag's side. Another dog ran up, barking, but this one was white.

James, well, being as original as he was, he did extraordinary magic. Everyone's goblets went empty, and in their place was a red rose. And a white lily, for Lily. Boys had a blue rose, but most were still amused, and then handed the rose to their girlfriends.

Sirius looked rather bored, but then he preformed his prank.

This, his 'brilliant' plan, was to have a flock of owls shoot out of his wand, each carrying a note tied with a ribbon, which each owl flew with grace, to the owner. Boys, in Slytherin they had green while girls got silver. Gryffindor, boys had gold, and girls red. Hufflepuff, girls had yellow, and boys black. In Ravenclaw, boys got blue, and girls bronze.

After the owls landed, I realized each was actually a dove.

As soon as the note was taken, the doves sat there, waiting patiently for their owner's command.

But still Sirius waited, but then he motioned to the ceiling, and with that, all of the white doves took off, flying for the enchanted ceiling where they vanished.

We had one last one together.

Sirius looked at us, giving us the silent signal we had grown so used to.

We all stood up, linked hands, and walked to the center of the hall, where we let go, and all raised our wands one last time.

And out of our wands, issued a piece of parchment, which unravelled, into a pale brown color, on which laced mulicolored flashing words bearing our last mark.

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers_

_The Maruaders_

Everyone cheered, even a few of the Slytherins, though most of them watched in silence.

Then I whipped my wand around the whole room, activating the spells we had done hours before.

Out of everywhere, as the dishes were cleaning, names appeared on the gold, writing a last farewell.

I looked at the Staff, who looked just as surprised. Because the words moved.

Out of Dumbledore's exploded a small blue dragon, which was weird. I didn't remember adding a dragon. It spread it's wings and took off with a snarling roar.

Everyone flinched, and I looked at Dumbledore apologetically, wondering where the dragon came from.

But from the glint in James and Sirius's eyes, they couldn't have resisted the temptation.


	16. How to Say I love You

**Of Mistletoe and Holly Leaves**

**Sixteen: How to Say " I love you" **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Each dedicated to a person on FFNet:**

**Dedicated to **_HPluvsGW4eva. _Hope you like the chapter!****

**Beta read by CloSalvatore. **

* * *

><p>-l-Lily-l-<p>

We like each other, and it is so dang obvious!

From the shy glances to the talkative moments, and all our friends say that we're meant to be.

I just want you to know.

I don't think I'm worth you.

Me, with my flawless grades, while you don't care what yours are.

But, I don't think you know how jealous of you I am.

Yes. Me, one of the top students, is jealous of you. You, who doesn't care, and go around like nothing matters.

I wish I could have that carefree way that you pull off with ease. You with your easy smile, swagger and your flawless looks.

I sometimes am more than jealous. I wish I could look as gorgeous as you do.

I think that we like each other, so why don't you make a move? You sit next to me, and I know you're watching me.

But I don't speak, so we just sit in the pure silence. My heart pounds, and I want to open my mouth. But my heart glues my lips together, so instead, I sit, still as a stone, intently watching the wall. Yeah, I'm that much of a coward.

I can't look you in the eyes because then I forget what i was going to say. So then I have to stare at anything else and try not to stumble over my words.

And you...

You're just normal. You can look me in the eyes without blinking.

-l-James-l-

Her red hair fell into her eyes, as she studied Ancient Runes.

I approached and sat down next to her on the Common Room couch. She sighed and wrote down one rune after another.

She paused, looking at the book, and I learned over, taking the quill from her hand and writing the answer down neatly.

She looked up, stunned. Then checked her book, and then looked back at me. " You know Runes?"

I shrugged. " Seriously, you doubt me too much. I know some things. Like this," I picked up a pencil, and wrote a small rune.

She looked at it and began to flip through the book.

I got up, and walked away, and I was halfway up the stairs when I heard her gasp.

But that symbol was still locked in my head.

The symbol of love.

The next day, she didn't talk to me at all despite us being co-Heads. I met her eyes a few times, but each time, she looked back. For a second, hesitance reached her eyes, and she looked as though she might say something, but each time she didn't.

I thought about it. Maybe she didn't believe me. All the times I had told her out loud, she hadn't believed me. So what was stopping her now? Maybe she just wanted to stay friends.

Had I pushed it too far?

I was sitting on my bed, arms over my head and eyes studying the ceiling.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

I didn't move. " Hm?"

I expected it to one of the Marauders or a Fangirl who had figured out the password.

Not Lily Evans.

" Lily?"

She walked in, holding something.

" It's about yesterday." I tried not to tense up.

She pulled out her wand, and carefully, in her neat script, she drew a unmistakable symbol.

I blinked, looked at her, then back at the symbol. Then I looked back at her in silent question.

She smiled and nodded. " I'm not sure. But I think I might be in love with you." She held out the thing she had been holding.

I recognized it at once from it's silk emerald ribbon. It was a single red rose, dried from the seven years of rejection, but after all this time she still had it.

I looked at her, but she was looking at the rose too.

Then she looked up, and in that instant I decided, and I kissed her.


	17. White Horse

**Of Mistletoe and Holly Leaves**

**Seventeen: White Horse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Each dedicated to a person on FFNet:**

**Dedicated to _Dobby. _From an anonymous reviewer by request. **

**Beta read by CloSalvatore. **

* * *

><p>-l-Lily-l-<p>

It was the middle of December, and the snow was falling in thick, heavy, white flakes. Each sparkled with a crisp, cleanness as it fell through the sky. I didn't say anything at first.

Then I gasped when I realized just how much snow was on the ground. At least a good six inches or so, maybe more. I reeled open my window and peered out, looking across the grounds. The trees, everything, it was all covered in a thick blanket of snow. The trees were coated with the fluffy blinding white stuff. I sighed, clicking the window closed.

I pulled on muggle wear, a green ruffled blouse, and blue jeans. Then over that, I threw on my witch robes.

I was stringing a silver chain around my neck, when there was a sharp knock at the door. I hesitated, snapped the chain around my neck before I answered the door.

James Potter, my crush, boyfriend...co-Head. Whatever you want to call him. He stood there.

" Hi? Umm is there a reason..." I trailed off looking at him in confusion.

" You mean, why am I at your door at seven in the morning?" he asked for me.

I nodded. " I was also going to ask if you knew what was for breakfast."

He smiled. " I'll take you down when you're ready."

" Hold on. Let me brush my teeth and then do my hair really quick, and I'll be down in say, five minutes tops," I promised him.

" Deal," he replied, stepping back.

I shut the door, and brushed my teeth in record time, and then pulled my hair into a ponytail, and after checking my hair, I opened the door. He was gone, so I descended down the stairs, where he was leaning against the wall casually, fiddling with a gold pocket watch.

He glanced up and smiled when I came down.

" Where are we going?" I asked.

He shook his head, and instead made a show of twirling my fingers around his, leading me to breakfast.

Curious, I followed a step behind, and sat down, looking down to see the breakfast choices.

Pancakes...waffles...nothing really sounded good today.

Then he leaned over, setting a cup of butterbeer in front of me. I gave him an incredulous look. " Did you sneak this?"

He shook his head. " Remus did," he said just as I took a sip, causing me to nearly choke on it.

I looked at him in shock. " Remus?" I asked.

He nodded. And I still stared at him.

He laughed. " You think that Remus wouldn't buy stuff from the Three Broomsticks, that stealing is a 'Sirius and James' thing. Nah," he shook his head. " We're good at what we do. But Remus is the best at snatching things. He might not seem like it Lily, but he's still a Marauder. And Marauders all have talents."

I rolled my eyes, and sipped my carmel hot chocolate.

" Accompany me around the grounds?" he offered as I was finishing my toast.

I looked at him, eyebrows raised. " I'm not going out in the cold James."

He laughed. " You won't have to. I'll keep you warm."

I gave him a doubtful look.

" Please?" he asked.

I complied rather reluctantly. " Alright fine. But if my toes freeze off it'll be your fault."

" You won't freeze Lils, I'll make sure you don't," he replied, leading the way.

I shivered as he opened the door, and then I heard the whistle he gave.

I looked at him suspiciously, but he stood calmly.

Then their was a shrill whinny, and a white horse, with black reins, and pulling a cart pranced up.

Sirius Black, was behind the reins, holding the horse in check.

He jumped out when he stopped the horse in front of me, and I looked at James in shock. " A horse drawn sleigh?" I asked him.

He nodded. " Why not Princess?"

I rolled my eyes. " I'm not a princess James."

" You're right," he said, pulling me up anyway, and whispered in my ear. " That's because you're only my princess."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him.

Sirius loosened the horse's bridle, and then smirked up at me, and took the reins, slapping them, despite it was James who held the reins.

The horse bolted forward, causing me to shriek involuntarily, and clutch James.

He only laughed, keeping the horse's reins held tight in his hands.

After I was sure that the horse wasn't going to drive us off a cliff or something, I loosened my grip slightly.

James looked at me, and rolled his eyes. " Princess, how am I supposed to kiss you properly if you're too busy clinging to me?"

" You'll manage," I answered, " You are my prince after all."

He tied the reins to the bar in front of the sleigh, to keep people from falling out, and turned to me, kissing me anyway.

" James!" I objected. Not to the kiss, that was fine, but he should be watching where he was going.

He laughed and pulled away. " You trust me so little Princess."

" I trust you plenty," I replied, my voice muffled by his cloak, which I had put my head against. " It's the horse I don't trust."

" Come on Lils, it isn't that bad. The horse isn't going to drive off a cliff he replied.

" Then maybe I don't trust the driver then," I teased.

He jerked sharply to the right, and I smacked him lightly. " James Potter! You better not kill me!"

" Don't worry Lily. You'll be fine as long as you're with me," he said, looking right into my eyes.

This time, I didn't really care if he was watching where he was going.

_I know _came my silent reply. I don't know if it came out loud ever, but it was a silent reply. One of the many things he heard, even when I didn't say it.


	18. One Last Kiss

**Of Mistletoe and Holly Leaves**

**Eighteen: One Last Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Each dedicated to a person on FFNet:**

**Dedicated to imSiriuslyLupin4you.**

**Beta read by CloSalvatore.**

**Also, this is a Wolfstar (Remus/Sirius pairing). There are only going to be 2 Wolfstars in this oneshot collection. **

* * *

><p>-l-Third-l-<p>

Sirius stumbled into the flat, he was white faced and shaking.

" Remus!" he shouted.

Remus, who had, had his head in a book, leapt off the couch, and ran into the entrance to find Sirius, looking at him with blank eyes.

" Sirius? What happened?" Remus asked, hoping this was just another Halloween joke or something of the sort.

Sirius gave him _that _look. The one of an empty hurt, and pain. One that was bleeding, tearing him apart. Slowly making him suffer.

" They're gone?" Remus whispered.

Sirius nodded. " He was dead, and...and she tried to save Harry. He's alive. Harry lives," he whispered.

Remus looked at him in sadness. A guilt-shaking, heart wrenching look, misery, shock, more pain, and an aching hurt.

" What, but you..." his eyes widened. " You sold them to him! You gave in! You couldn't, you WOULDN'T!" Remus was pleading now.

Sirius's eyes widened. " I would never-"

" You swore it Black! You said you wouldn't tell!"

" Moony-"

" You sold them to him! You traitor!"

" I love you!"

They both froze, in a dead silence. Fury which had burned so deep in those amber eyes, died with those words, while shocked, smokey grey eyes met the amber ones.

Sirius had loved Remus, and in their silent way, Remus knew, and Sirius never had to say it out loud.

" Don't." Remus looked furious, but still shocked.

" Remus, whatever they tell you, don't believe them. I would never betray them. He's my brother. You know I don't carry his mark," he pulled up his sleeve. " Don't believe them. They'll lie. Please."

Remus stared at him, and slowly nodded.

Sirius hesitated, and then pulled him into a fierce kiss, for one blinding moment, but then he was gone.

The door slammed shut.

And Sirius pulled out his wand and disapparated into the darkness.

_The next day..._

Remus opened the paper.

And there, on the cover was his lover, Sirius Black.

Remus scanned it. " Traitor," he read.

He looked at Sirius again. And in those grey eyes, there was no warm love. Nothing.

He dropped the tea he had in his hands, his golden eyes widened as it finally hit him.

Sirius.

He fell to the ground, collapsing, his knees giving out under him. The paper fell, strewn before the werewolf.

And for an instant, his wolf, Lupus, surfaced, and the shadow of a brown wolf crossed his face, then a glimmer of hurt crossed over, fading the anger.

" Peter."

Then a flash of puzzlement crossed his face. Had Sirius meant to kill him too? The last of the loyal Marauders?

He sighed, and for a moment, the lights flickered and then he opened his eyes. he carefully folded the Prophet, and then repaired the coffee cup, and he wiped up the cold tea. Then at the sink, he burst out into cold, humorless sobs of laughter.

Because Sirius...it had turned out was more loyal to his blood than his adopted brothers.

They had trusted him.

Loved him even.

And in the end, he won.

All those pranks back then at Hogwarts had been nothing, they were just nothing. No mercy.

He had played the best prank of all. He had killed James's love, James-his own brother, his brother Peter, and then said he loved Remus before leaving Remus friendless in the world, and with his lover as a traitor.

Then Remus looked back at the paper and laughed. A life sentence?

Convicted of killing 12 muggles, and then Peter. And only a life sentence in Azkaban? And from the looks of it, Black found the whole matter simply hilarious.

-l-Remus-l-

I remembered his sweet, musical laugher that he always had.

This laugh wasn't like those.

He had gone crazy.

Maybe the war had taken its tole on him.

We had all laughed less and less as the danger of Voldemort had increased.

When James and Lily went into hiding, Sirius had gone mute for what seemed ages.

Had he joined Voldemort by then? Did he know he was going to kill his brother?

Why didn't he stop?

I myself hadn't laughed, truly laughed, for ages.

Sirius and I had smiled with Harry, but it was never enough to laugh.

I sighed, and put the paper away into a drawer.

-l-Third-l-

The thing Remus didn't see, was how his lover laughed.

Not out of crazed hate.

But out of pain.

Those shrieks were really all sobs, hiding behind laughter.

Because they say that laughter is the best medicine.

But it is also the best disguise.

And that's what Remus's sharp eyes had missed.

They missed, that beyond the smooth shadow in those grey eyes, in a small flicker in the picture, very hard to catch, but still there, was a deep rooted sadness, that longed to meet the golden eyes of his lover.

But even so, Remus only sealed the paper, and placed it on the counter.

He pulled his cloak on, and walked out of the flat, turning back once, and standing in the same place Sirius had, not more than 24 hours ago, he turned on the spot and vanished. Heading to the next Order meeting.

Without his lover.


	19. Remember the Time Things Changed?

**Of Mistletoe and Holly Leaves**

**Nineteen: Remember the Time Things Changed? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Each dedicated to someone:**

**Dedicated to Lily and James Potter, who died to keep their son alive. **

**Beta read by CloSalvatore.**

* * *

><p>-l-Lily-l-<p>

I walked down the hall toward Transfiguration.

Suddenly, James was there, his lips in their usual grin. " Hey Lily. Go out with me?"

I was shocked, so shocked I almost dropped my books. Instead, I lurched to a halt, and gave him the weirdest look.

Suddenly I couldn't think. Because I hadn't heard those words for what seemed ages. James hadn't tried to get me, instead he had been exceptionally quiet.

The rest of the hall looked around at his question, expecting me to have the usual comeback. But I had none.

I couldn't say anything. Because the truth was...well I had fallen for him.

It was undoubtable.

I liked James Potter.

The same one who had driven me crazy for six years.

The one who, in third year, reduced me to running into the bathroom for over an hour. Different story.

But point being, I didn't know what to say now.

I opened my mouth, but by then he was gone, his smile fading.

" You don't have to say anything. I know the usual, a no right?" he joked.

I nodded. " Yeah, the usual," I agreed, though I felt my eyes sting with unshed tears.

Because if I had been able to find my voice, it would have been a yes.

But instead, I looked at his face, wishing I could have said yes.

I would have done anything to see him smile again.

" Will you ever say yes?" he asked.

" No," I replied automatically.

" I didn't think you would. Can I just give up then?" he asked.

I looked at him in shock. " Don't give up."

" Why not? I just want to be your friend Lily. I don't want to have you hate me forever, okay?"

I shook my head. " Yes."

" Yes that you'll be my friend?" he asked eagerly.

" No. I said yes. I'll go out with you."

I'll never forget how he smiled..and how I smiled back for once.


	20. Note Passing is Never Good

**Of Mistletoe and Holly Leaves**

**Twenty: Note Passing is Never Good**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Each dedicated to someone:**

**Dedicated to Sirius, who was killed by drapery. But lived life like a crazy madman. And only wanted the best for his godson. **

**Beta read by CloSalvatore.**

* * *

><p>-l-Remus-l-<p>

I knew today was going to be no good.

I knew from seven o' clock this morning. When Lily ran up to me, hugged me, at which James glared, and then told me she had a new boyfriend, at which sparks flew from James's wand.

Which luckily Sirius removed from James's hand before he would blow something up.

And during History Magic, I _knew _something was up. From the way that they passed notes, they seemed more serious. Yes, they passed notes every day, but this time it was different. Their smirks showed that something was going to happen. And not just any prank. A bad one.

Finally, I looked up from my notes and dared to ask a question. " Who's her boyfriend this time?"

" Someone from Slytherin," James spat, tossing the note to Sirius, who caught it with ease.

" Your plan being?" I asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes. " What makes you think we are planning anything?"

" You're not that innocent. One, you prank all of her boyfriends. Two, you prank all of the Slytherins. And three, you're just jealous because yesterday she turned you down," I replied without hesitation.

James smiled. " You'll see. I'd suggest you stay away from him though during lunch."

I did a double-take. " Wait, Prongs what do you mean by-"

But I was cut off by the bell.

I sighed. " Great. Just brilliant, my best friends are the school's two most notorious pranksters. And I am one of them!"

" Wait Prongs!" I tried to follow them, but in an instant, they were gone, and I knew where they were headed.

Through the Kitchens probably.

I sighed. Oh dear.

I packed for the next class slowly. And I approached the Hall carefully. I peeked around the corner cautiously.

Suddenly, a hand went over my mouth and I was pulled back.

I ceased struggling when Sirius hissed, " Calm down Moons," in my ear.

I nodded, and he released me.

Next to him, James was watching as well. " Sorry, you couldn't blow our cover."

" What are you two planning on attacking Javery?" I asked.

" Thank you Captain Obvious," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. " And you'll see."

" I'm not sure I want to," I muttered.

" Oh whatever Moony. You'd love to have a brilliant mind like we have."

" Yes Padfoot. I would love to be as obsessed about my hair as you are," I said giving a piece a yank and having a bit of satisfaction when Padfoot yelped. James whacked him, to shush him, but only caused Sirius to yelp louder when James's fist caught Sirius's shin.

" Bloody _ow_ Prongs," Sirius whined, punching James in the stomach.

James simply glared, refusing to retaliate.

" And I would simply die to be as stalkerish as James is with Lily," I continued.

" I'm not stalking her!" James said defiantly.

I raised an eyebrow. " Sure you aren't Prongs."

He rolled his eyes. " You would know."

" Fine. Borderline stalkerish," I complied.

James opened his mouth to retort, but Sirius cut him off. " Just admit it Prongs."

James rolled his eyes. " I'm not STALKING HER!"

Everyone's eyes turned to where James had been, but now he was hiding behind the door.

I sighed. " And you were afraid that_ I_ was going to blow our cover. Way to go Prongs."

" Next time don't say I'm a stalker," he snapped.

" But you are," Sirius began. James gave him a cold glare which shut him up. " Sorry," he muttered although he didn't sound remotely sorry.

" Shush," he snapped, trying to concentrate.

" Now," he whispered, and changed into a stag.

I blinked in confusion, but the stag only rolled its eyes.

I looked at Sirius in confusion. " Tell me it isn't what I think it is."

Sirius smirked. " Depends. What are you thinking it is?"

" A stag fight. But I want to be wrong," I replied.

He laughed. " Don't worry. First we have to change Javery into a stag."

I gaped. " You can't do that! It's against the rules," I hissed.

" Rules are meant to be broken Moony," he replied, walking out, and I groaned but followed him.

James-err...Prongs, was prancing in a circle.

" Oh isn't he cute? A prancing stag!" I hollered.

Prongs stopped at once, glaring at me. and lowered his antlers. I only chuckled and rolled my eyes.

Sirius scanned the Slytherin crowd, and his spell hit the wrong person, instead he hit Lucius, who got up to yell, but then changed into a stag, a white one, and stumbled, his hind legs tangled in the bench.

There were shouts, of fear and rage from the Slytherin table. Most ran away from the Lucius-stag.

" Sorry!" Sirius shouted, not sorry at all.

This time his aim was true, and he hit Javery, who let out a shriek, and he was changed into a coal black stag.

I tilted my head to one side. What an unusual color...

Then he whirled, turning on Prongs, who looked like he was laughing in a stag-way.

Prongs lowered his antlers in threat, pawing at the ground.

Lucius took a hoofstep backwards, or tried to, but only managed to render himself immobile.

Javery's eyes widened, and then he flew full force at Prongs, who leapt aside, and the black stag only barely managed to not crash into anything.

" This was your plan?" I asked as Lucius struggled even harder to get free.

Only then did I notice that Peter had fallen off his bench, tears of amusement streaming down his face, and Sirius was laughing, clutching the wall desperately.

I shook my head. Idiots.

I looked to Lily, who's eyes were wide with shock. And I could tell it was only the stun of what was happening that was stopping her from changing Javery back.

She was clearly, not amused in the least.

Then she got over it, just as the two stags met antlers, she shot her spell at Javery, but her strength was never Transfiguration.

So instead of turning him back like she had planned, she turned him into a cat.

The black cat hissed. eyes wide with fear.

Prongs snorted with amusement, and lowered his antlers, shoving them at the cat, glaring.

The cat let out a yowl and tore off in the opposite direction, running past me.

I stepped out of the way, pulling Sirius with me.

Prongs didn't even hesitate to follow the shrieking cat.

His hoofbeats died away.

I looked back at Lucius who was still stuck.

With a sigh, I transformed him back, and his legs tangled in his robes, and the bench, and he fell forward in a heap.

" BLACK!" He shouted.

I jumped in terror and ran, dragging Sirius with me.

" Why'd you run?" Sirius asked as we tore down a corridor.

I rolled my eyes. " Malfoy just happens to be trying to murder us for turning him into a stag! Why would we stop running?" I shouted sarcastically, turning sharply.

" He can't kill us, he'll have to catch us first."

" Exactly why we are running Padfoot!"

" Why can't we stop running for at least two seconds! I need to breathe!" Sirius panted, halting.

I shifted from one foot to the other, ready to take off at a moment's notice. " No, you need to get in shape."

Sirius managed a glare. " I'm a Quidditch player. I'm in perfect shape."

I snorted. " We ran down two corridors and already you've run out of breath," I muttered.

" Two more seconds," Sirius grumbled. " Impatient werewolves."

" My bad Padfoot. Next time I'll make sure I leave you behind so Malfoy can tear you to shreds," I snapped.

" Can't we just stay here? I mean we have some time, Malfoy moves about as fast as a slug."

" Bugger, time's up," I snarled, as Malfoy came racing around the corner, and I dragged Sirius by his collar, half choking, down another set of stairs.

Sirius finally managed to stop tripping over the stairs and actually run, and I slammed the door on a classroom and headed for the other door.

Lucius was heard shouting multiple spells, and cussing at the door when it refused to open.

_THEN _he actually tried the doornob, and figured out that it had been unlocked the whole time. And that he was just too stupid to try to open it before using magic.

I spared a small laugh before shoving Sirius up the stairs that would lead us to our dorm.

We just reached the last flight of stairs when I heard Lucius manage his way out of the classroom.

" SIRIUS BLACK!" he shouted.

" Yes Lucius dear?" always the jokester, Sirius replied in a falsely cheery voice.

" Get down here this instant!"

" No can do. Sorry," Sirius replied, continuing to climb the stairwell.

We were nearly to the top when Lucius shot a curse past Sirius's head.

" You missed Malfoy!"

I yanked Sirius's head back from where he was leaning over the stairs.

" Joke time is over Sirius," I hissed.

" My head hurts," Sirius whined. And I rolled my eyes. " Can we have two seconds?"

I nearly growled. " NO! Last time you nearly got us killed!"

I yanked him forcibly up the stairs. " If your head hurts you should go to the Hospital Wing."

" Good idea, see you later," he turned to go back down the stairs and fell over his own feet.

" On second thought, you might want to wait until Malfoy doesn't look like he'll cut off your head," I said, turning to give the Fat Lady the password.

By the time she stopped blabbering about her day, Malfoy was approaching fast.

" Black how dare you change me into a stag!" he shouted.

I pushed Sirius into the portrait hole first, and he fell miraculously on his face. I sighed in annoyance.

Then I plastered a fake smile onto my face and whirled to face Lucius's furious expression.

" Sorry, he's not feeling well. I'm sure you understand. He sends his love, and we'll see you later," I said brightly, slamming the door in his face. Then I opened it again. He still looked positively furious. " And might I add that you look simply dashing as a stag. Get it? Dashing?" I snickered and closed the door again.

I sighed. That was close.

Then I looked down at Sirius who was picking himself up off the floor and rolled my eyes. The boy couldn't even walk through the portrait hole, how on earth was he going to make it up the stairs?

" You're sleeping on the couch," I muttered, not volunteering to help him get up the stairs.

" What?" he whined.

I glared at him. " Couch. Now."

He grumbled but obeyed.

" Why won't you help me up the stairs? I mean down. Our dorm is down! I won't fall asleep. Maybe you can ask James," Sirius said.

" There's a way down those stairs," I said angry that I'd nearly been killed by a furious Prefect. " Falling."

Sirius sighed. This was going to be a long night.


	21. Another I Love You

**Of Mistletoe and Holly Leaves**

**Twenty Two: Another " I Love You"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Each dedicated to someone:**

**Dedicated to Blackfirexwater. **

**Beta read by CloSalvatore.**

* * *

><p>-l-Lily-l-<p>

I had to tell him.

Yes.

He deserved to know.

Seven years.

Seven stupid, long, aggravating, years.

It took me seven years until I realized what I was doing. I was pushing the one boy who did anything for me. I was fighting love that was undeniable.

So I told him to meet me on the Astronomy Tower.

Now, I'm the Head Girl, so I don't ask just anyone to meet me on the Astronomy Tower after hours.

The first time I had seen him, he had been young. Foolish. He had laughed at Severus, my best friend at the time. And with that we became unspoken enemies.

First Year, when he had only given me a few looks, pulled a few pranks. But nothing showed he liked me yet.

Second Year, when he had given me an anonymous Valentine's day card. I didn't find out until Third Year it was from him.

Third Year, when he brought me a single white rose, and asked me out for the first time. I remember how I stopped, how I looked at him. then at his reputation. I will forever remember how I shouted, " I will not be your girl for one week and then let you leave me!" He had looked shocked, but didn't push it, and a young Sirius Black had dragged him away after giving me a look of disgust.

Fourth Year, he was simply quiet. It had concerned me until he brightened up, when I asked him what was wrong, and he said he just wanted me to go out with him. I'd slapped him hard, and walked away.

Fifth Year, when he asked me out shamelessly all the time. During lunch, passing time, classes. Anywhere you could think of. I had snapped at him, or else had ignored his question and walked away or gave him a furious glare. He would shrug it off every time as though he didn't really mean it.

Sixth Year, the most quiet time of them all. He didn't talk to me. In fact, only Remus had talked to me from the Maruader's group. And he never said if James still liked me. Sixth Year had been the year everything had changed. I noticed him for once. I looked beyond his demeanor and into his nature. I saw who he really was. How he defended girls who had boys bugging them. How he helped people up when he thought no one was watching. His pranks were less vicious.  
>I saw how he turned girls down, all of them, nicely and said instead, he liked a different girl.<p>

He asked her out, and she said yes. I saw him treat her well. He bought her flowers, chocolates, and a pendant. He was nice to her.  
>Then she cheated on him. I was shocked that I actually felt like he didn't deserve her. If she was going to really just cheat on him like that.<p>

He pushed her away when she asked for another chance. For a while he was quiet, but then he asked out another girl. She accepted, but fell out of it rather quickly.

And now it is Seventh Year. And he asked out a girl, the girl he's loved since the first day. And you know what? She accepted. And now she's happy, she is glad that she didn't turn him down this time.

That girl is me.


	22. The Old Prince

**Of Mistletoe and Holly Leaves**

**Twenty Three: The Old Prince**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Each dedicated to someone:**

**Dedicated to CaptainTheSigma. They haven't reviewed since chapter 7, so I'm not sure if they're still with me on this, but thank you to them anyway!**

**Beta read by CloSalvatore.**

* * *

><p>-l-Third-l-<p>

Severus was walking to his ex-best friend, and cautiously sat down next to her, while her boyfriend wasn't there. She scowled, but didn't tell him to go away.

In her, Gryffindor-red graduation robes, she glared at him. But she finally let him speak. But still she didn't show any interest.

They talked, and after a long while, she gave him a single, lingering look of pity. " I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes for a second. " I'm sorry too Lily. But this is who I've chosen to be."

" No. You've let them choose your path for you Sev. Remember when you used to just talk to me? About how you wanted to be an Auror. A potion maker. Remember how you used to talk about that? How you wanted to be something else," Lily asked, looking at him pleadingly.

Severus was silent, but he knew the truth. And he remembered every instant.

" I'm sorry Severus. I never thought I would fall in love. But you had the chance to back out, now it's too late." She looked at him, her green eyes silently threatened to spill tears.

" Too late," he repeated softly. " I love you Lily. I will always love you."

She didn't smile. " I know, but I can't love a man who wants me killed."

" Not you Lily, I wouldn't-"

" Oh of course not me Snape. Never precious Lily. Never her. Well you know what? Those are my people! Mine. Of my blood! My birth decided that. Not me! And yet you get to decide if I live or not. If they're going to kill my people, then they may as well try to kill me too. But I'll fight back with everything I have!" She glared at him.

" Lily. I'll let you go, if you promise me something," Severus said quietly.

She froze. " What?"

" I love you, but he loves you too. I just had to tell you before we went to war. Promise me that he can protect you. That he'll be enough for you," Severus commanded.

" He will be." She gave Severus a look, a sad one. " You're a brilliant fighter you know? Promise me that the Aurors won't be enough to outmatch you?"

" I can try. I know you'll fight with fire in your soul Lily. Don't let the Death Eaters be the end of you," Severus replied.

And then he was gone, his black robes billowing around his feet, head held hight, striding away.

The only evidence of their conversation was a lone tear, glistening on a single blade of grass, only to vanish as the summer's sun picked it up.


	23. Food Fight

**Of Mistletoe and Holly Leaves**

**Twenty Four: Food Fight!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Each dedicated to someone:**

**Dedicated to loving-arizona. **

**Beta read by CloSalvatore.**

**And yes, I know some people have Christmas today, like my beta, so Happy Christmas to those people, and everyone else just has to wait until tomorrow. **

* * *

><p>-l-James-l-<p>

" I'm bored," Sirius announced as Remus shoveled steak and kidney pie onto each of our plates. He took a bite, and then took a handful of chips, and tossed one at Peter.

Peter grumbled something, and put a piece of pie in his mouth to stop himself from replying.

" Then find something to entertain yourself with," Remus replied over his book of spells.

Sirius took a spoon, and scoop of peas, and took interest in flicking them at Remus.

Remus looked at Sirius over his book, almost warningly. " I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Sirius only flicked another.

" I'll start a food fight," he warned, having already finished his steak and kidney pie.

Sirius grinned. " I'd like to see you try."

Remus smirked, but didn't answer.

Sirius shot me a look, as though daring me to start it.

My only answer was to shove a mouthful of pie in my mouth to keep from laughing.

Sirius sighed, and looked down the table, as though choosing something interesting to throw at Remus.

He took a spoonful of Yorkshire Pudding, and Remus raised an eyebrow, and set his wand on the table carefully.

Sirius took a spoonful, and splattered it on Remus's head.

Remus went deadly quiet, and the rest of Gryffindor looked at Remus.

Remus set down his book, putting it in his bag, and standing up.

" I warned you," he said softly.

" You did, I didn't listen," Sirius replied defiantly.

Remus's lips twitched. " And I never back down."

He leaned over, took one of the steak and kidney pies, and slammed it in Sirius's face.

It slid slowly off of Sirius's face, which was unreadable.

" You're so dead."

Remus smiled. " Not yet I'm not."

He snatched his wand up, and waved it, sending a hundred peas flying at the Gryffindors, overturned Yorkshire Puddings all along Hufflepuff, upturned and splattered the goblets at Ravenclaw, and exploded everything at Slytherin table.

There were two long seconds of pure silence.

" FOOD FIGHT!" Sirius shouted, not needing a Sonorus charm. Everyone looked at him for a full five seconds.

Then a handful of peas were thrown from a daring Ravenclaw, who though they weren't known for bravery, that might have been one of the most daring things anyone chanced at.

A Gryffindor retaliated, using magic to throw a whole, untouched pie at the Ravenclaw, who's older sister snarled in rage, and threw a boat of gravy back, missing the Gryffindors, and hitting an unlucky Slytherin.

Then a few more joined in, one Slytherin completely missed a Ravenclaw, and caught a couple of Hufflepuffs and drew them into the fight.

And suddenly, everyone was in the fight, shouting, laughing, and some used magic, while others completely forgot that they were magical, and were throwing things instead.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore did nothing, until a Slytherin missed the Hufflpuff he was aiming for, and hit Dumbledore.

For a few stunned seconds, the whole hall fell completely silent. They were all waiting for Dumbledore to do something drastic.

And he did. He waved his wand, and all of the torches flared to life, the food at the Staff table, overturned and exploded, much like what Remus had done. And then, dessert appeared, treacle tarts, ice cream of all flavors, jam doughnuts, puddings of almost any kind.

And for an instant, all anyone did was stare at the untouched food.

Then Dumbledore spun his wand once more, and much of the whipped toppings exploded, and Peter turned, white fluff covered his face.

I laughed, before he grabbed a bowl of ice cream and shoved it in my face.

" You are so dead," I shouted, picking him up, and dumping him on the plate of eclairs and doughnuts.

He glared at me, and then tackled me to the ground, and more fighting ensured.

Much later, when we were done cleaning off all the chocolate sauce, complementary from the Ravenclaws, and the other treats, we were exhausted.

" And to think it started with Remus," I muttered, looking at the fire and roasting a potato.

" Why are you blaming Remus?" Lily asked, walking in, her red hair darker from the water. " You started it."

I saw Remus snort, and stifle his laughter by sticking a chocolate frog in his mouth.

" I did not. Remus did," I said.

" Oh that's rich, blame Remus," she snapped.

" He did, really, ask him," I replied, testing my potato.

Lily turned to Remus who stared up at her, as though hesitant to speak.

" I did," he said before she could ask.

" You're the reason some stupid Slytherin girl poured honey in my hair?" she shouted.

Remus stared up at her, and didn't answer, just let her rant.

" And Alice got her hair full of pie and chocolate eclairs!"

Remus nodded. " I'm a Marauder Lily, there's nothing I can do."

I laughed, and next to me, Sirius, who had been moping about getting the pie in his face, fell off his chair, laughing so hard.

Peter had tears streaming down his face, and was clinging to the chair so he wouldn't fall, so I pushed him off, and he only laughed harder.

She shook her head. " Boys," she muttered, walking away.


	24. Mistletoe

**Of Mistletoe and Holly Leaves**

**Twenty Five: Mistletoe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Each dedicated to someone:**

**Dedicated to shine, who gave me very good feedback. **

**Beta read by CloSalvatore.**

**Happy Christmas! and I'm adding a chapter to this, lucky you guys..it's my treat. That and I'm updating all my stories. Out of Duty, Heart Catcher, and Lost Cries of Titanic for that series, will all be updated. Then I'm also updating **

* * *

><p><strong><em>-When you touch a guy's heart, there's no turning back.<em>**

-l-Lily-l-

I slid into my seat on that Friday morning.

I was so dead.

What happened at midnight last night was SO not my fault.

I kept my eyes glued to my textbook, even as I heard the slam of books that signaled James and Sirius had walked into Transfiguration late. Again.

They thought that being McGonagall's top students gave them the privilege to walk into Transfiguration at any time that pleased them.

I heard Remus's usual annoyed, sigh and saw the half-hearted glares that he threw them.

Sirius only laughed and sat down next to Remus, while James took his other side.

I concentrated on just keeping my eyes on the text, reading line after line about the spell that would change the bird into a horse.

It took concentration, which I had plenty of.

" Hey Lily," came James's voice in my ear.

I jumped so badly I almost spilled ink everywhere, and I let out a squeak. " James! Don't do that!"

He grinned. " Sorry, couldn't resist."

I rolled my eyes, and went back to the parchment that I scribbled a few more, neatly written notes on.

I carefully avoided him at all times possible on that day. I wanted nothing to do with James Potter.

The next day, being a Saturday, I was changing after breakfast, having taken a shower, when I glanced out the window.

That's when I noticed the Quidditch Pitch. Not that it hadn't existed before, but normally I looked beyond it, to the woods. But this time, I watched as a ripple of scarlet flew past my gaze, snatching the Quaffle, and tore off for the Goal Posts.

I pulled on mismatching socks and slipped on tennis shoes, and ran down to the Pitch, joining Alice and Frank. Frank, who had come out because, he was good friends with Peter and the Marauders. On the stands, Remus had his book open, and was carefully filling out an essay.

Next to him, Peter was jumping up and down in excitement, looking around eagerly.

I glanced up, just as Sirius flew past. He did a double take, and nearly fell off his broom in surprise.

I suppressed a giggle.

" EVANS!" he shouted to the whole world.

I resisted rolling my eyes, and scowled as I distinctly saw James's head whip around in my direction.

" Thanks a lot Sirius," I muttered.

He landed his broom, and dropping it ran over, nearly knocking me over when he lifted me off the ground, and spun me around in a dizzying bear hug.

" LILY!"

I screamed, praying that he wouldn't drop me.

" Get off me!" I said, trying to get back my proper vision when he let me go.

He just laughed and ran for Alice, who shrieked, and tried to hide behind Frank, who only step sided, leaving his girlfriend to another Sirius-hug.

" SIRIUS!" James shouted from above.

Sirius jerked his head up, and said sweetly, " YES PRONGS?"

James rolled his eyes. " Get back on your broom!"

" BYE LILY!" Sirius yelled, engulfing me in another hug that nearly knocked the wind out of me.

" GO PLAY QUIDDITCH AND STOP IT!" I yelped at him.

He faked a look of hurt, before running at Frank, and only when James blew on a whistle did he clap his hands over his ears and run back to his broom.

" I'm going! Gesh Prongs, temper," he chided, kicking off, and grabbing his beater's bat.

I left when it was lunchtime, when Sirius yelled at me to save him a sandwich, and I shouted I would.

I made it halfway down the hall when I froze, mistletoe.

I looked up at it.

I remembered looking at it no less than 48 hours ago.

But with a different guy.

_I looked across, when my eyes met a pair of shining hazel._

_And I wanted to run, but at the same time I couldn't._

_I stepped back, despite the fact that magic wouldn't let me._

_I bit my lip, and looked around at the darkness._

_And then I looked up, into the branches of mistletoe, it had white berries, and was tied with a red, silk ribbon._

_Suddenly, he pulled me in, and I hesitated for a fraction of a second, before I fell into the kiss, his lips on mine._

_When I pulled back, I wasn't startled, for a second I stared into his eyes, and then I drew back, not running, but simply watching him._

_I took a step backwards, and then my senses kicked in and I flew from the hall, leaving him in a deserted hall._

Now, I looked up at how innocent the branches seemed, and walked on.

I saw another girl drag her boyfriend under, and kiss him without hesitation.

For an instant, jealousy flickered inside of me, for this girl who I didn't even know.

-l-James-l-

I don't know what happened that night.

I wasn't drunk, I promise.

I remember everything, but it was like something snapped in her eyes, and I don't know if the expression on her face was a good one or bad.

I've never seen her looked that stunned.

Not when Snape called her a Mudblood.

Not the time that her potion exploded.

Not even the time I kissed her.

Sure, she was shocked, but I'd kissed her before. And she knew that she was trapped.

Then she fled, leaving me in the deserted corridor.

I walked some more, fulfilling our duty to patrol the castle.

It was lonely, not entirely, but it wasn't fun...

I found a few people, and snapped at them a bit harsher than usual, and ended up dragging Sirius, who I gave a detention, all the way back up to his dorm from a result of him being half drunk, and half asleep.

More likely than not, he was both.

The next few days, she avoided me at all costs, until I caught up to her, on Christmas Eve.

" Rounds?" I asked.

She nodded, pointedly ignored me and took the lead.

" Lily why do you hate me?" I called, running to catch up to her.

" I don't," she replied, still walking much too fast.

" Why do you dislike me so much then?"

She sighed, and stopped, so I nearly slammed into her.

" I don't dislike you either."

I looked at her, puzzled. " So you don't like me at all?"

She laughed. " You're so thick Potter. I like you actually."

" You what?" I thought I would never hear Lily Evans say that.

-l-Lily-l-

Oh gods, why would I tell him that?

Stupid...stupid...idiotic...what was I thinking?

Obviously I wasn't!

" I like you," I repeated. " But I won't give you a chance."

" Why not?"

" It won't work," I replied simply.

" Why not?" he repeated.

" Because you're a irritating, idiotic, lovestruck fool who shouldn't like me at all," I replied. Though only half of it was true.

" Give me a chance."

" No."

" Please?"

" I can't," I said, avoiding him, turning and continuing to walk.

" Please," he said, and this time I turned around to look at him, and nearly ran into him, we were face to face.

" Come on Lily, give me a chance."

I rolled my eyes. " I hardly think this is the time to ask me to grant you a request."

" Why not?"

I looked up, " You're supposed to be kissing me right now."

He looked up, at the mistletoe. " You put this here."

" Maybe," was all I replied with.

" Do you want me to?"

" Maybe."

" You don't really get a choice," he replied kissing me.

" So now will you go out with me?"

" Yes. Now let's go do rounds, I know where all the mistletoe is hung up," I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him off to find more.

Thank Merlin for mistletoe or I might never have said yes.


	25. Babysitting

**Of Mistletoe and Holly Leaves**

**Twenty Six: Babysitting**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Each dedicated to someone:**

**Dedicated to all the people!**

**Beta read by CloSalvatore.**

**Happy Christmas! and I'm adding a chapter to this, lucky you guys..it's my treat. That and I'm updating all my stories. Out of Duty, Heart Catcher, and Lost Cries of Titanic for that series, will all be updated. Then I'm also updating **

* * *

><p><strong>Oneshot Extra<strong>

-l-Third-l-

Sirius held up a small, plastic baby-doll. It was a boy, called John. And it was supposed to see if Sirius would make a good baby sitter for James's soon to be son or daughter.

For now, they thought it was a boy or Lily said so, so it was called John.

Across from where he held the baby up, by its foot, was James and Remus staring open mouthed, while Lily tried not to laugh.

" What did you do to it? Throw it at the wall?" James asked in horror.

Lily burst out laughing. Remus looked absolutely terrified.

Sirius looked at the doll, and then hesitantly at James.

" Well...I lost him see?" he said apologetically.

" You LOST him? How?" Remus asked.

Sirius set the doll on the floor, before plopping himself down next to it.

" Well see...I was holding him, and everything, like we were supposed to, but then...well this girl walked past. And I followed her, and we talked at a coffee shop, nasty thing, coffee, but then I realized I'd lost John. And then, when I went back for him, some old lady hit me over the head with her handbag. She was in a bad mood, and said that I was abusing it. So I ran away and left her with John."

He paused, looking at Lily hesitantly.

" Then I had to go back, and she wouldn't let him go. Then she let go, and I flew backwards into a wall. See?" he showed them a bruise on his head.

Lily crossed her arms coldly.

" And then, well, it wouldn't stop puking, so I just kinda stuck him on the toilet for an hour or so."

He hesitated, and looked at Remus who looked only amused.

" And well, he fell in, so then I had to stick him in the tub, and he almost drowned himself."

Sirius paused to look at the doll. " And then I asked Remus for help, but he didn't help me."

Lily raised an eyebrow. " We specifically banned him from helping."

" Well anyway," Sirius continued. " Then I got mad at Remus and I threw John at him, but I missed hitting him, and it fell down the stairs behind Remus. So that's it. Yeah...I'm pretty sure that's all."

For a second, James and Lily looked at Sirius in pure stock silence.

" Remind us to never let you babysit. There is no way I'm having my kid lost, dropped in the toilet, drowned in a bathtub, and there is no way I'm having him fall down the stairs."


	26. When No One Else Was

**When No One Else Was**

**Summary: _Your mother was there for me at a time when no one else was. Not only was she a singularly gifted witch, she was also an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others even, and perhaps most especially, when that person couldn't see it in themselves_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Just a oneshot I thought up, and decided to post about 5 updates on Christmas. Just go crazy everyone! And I'm just adding this to my oneshots, so..happy Christmas!**

Remus was sitting, cross legged on the floor with Harry.

I couldn't resist smiling at least a little bit when I saw my son laughing.

" Wemus!"

Remus couldn't help but smile a bit. But I couldn't fill the emptiness he must feel.

He was trying to find work, but everyone rejected him. Because no one wanted to have work from a werewolf.

Even if he was incredibly gifted, with excellent skills, remarkable speed, and a brilliantly trained wizard. They never looked beyond the golden eyes of a wolf, and the glistening fangs, past the gray fur and fierce growl.

They didn't see into the heart of a human, who had the looks of a wolf.

You couldn't even tell a werewolf unless they told you they were one. And as soon as he did, people shunned him, ran from him...they didn't want their children or themselves messing with 'people like that'. Of his crowd.

And no one else could understand why Remus Lupin, one of the most brilliant wizards of their year, still didn't have work.

Why didn't anyone want his talents?

He studied his heart out in everything. Even the Dark Arts, which he was a master at.

But no one wanted to employ a werewolf. Even one as extraordinary as Remus.

Instead, they would look at him with sympathy, or fear, tell him that they couldn't employ him, and leave him even more hurt than before.

He didn't let anyone see how hurt he was by what they said. He didn't let them know that it hurt more than the scars on his arms. He didn't even let James or Sirius see it get to him as it did.

But I knew what he was going through.

Because my own sister shunned me from her world when she knew I was a witch. She wanted nothing to do with me anymore. She would slam the door in my face if she could.

Because I just didn't exist as part of her world. So I fled to the world where I was accepted. The one where being a witch was natural, and normal. The world where I was loved, and people knew me more than ever.

And I didn't want to see Remus fall to his world.

Because the world he would flee too was not the one he belonged in.

They didn't accept werewolves, despite them really existing.

Anytime there was a werewolf, they would turn blind eyes. They would turn deaf ears.

Because the word of a werewolf mattered not.

" They're different."

" They're cursed."

Cursed. But no one ever tried to undo the curse. They simply said that their was no cure for a condition like that.

And no one bothered, because who cared for a werewolf?

No one bothered. No one attempted to find a cure, because what was the use? It was for a number of dumb beasts.

Beasts.

But were they really?

Society tells you what your rank is. They decide who you are.

Until you decide to change that.

And Remus...he would change it. If he had any say.

But as you know, no one wants to listen to the word of a werewolf. It matters not to them.

Just like a house elf.

But werewolves are considered dark creatures.

Yes, Dark Creatures.

By law, and because everyone calls them so.

They have nothing against a wizard.

Remus might be wicked fast with his wand, turning it on another with lightning quickness, and his mind sharper than another's, but when it comes to court, he'll be beaten before he even gets to say a thing.

All because of a curse, maybe a curse to the rest of the world, and even to him.

But I see it as a strength.

He is incredibly strong. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally.

He is so strong.

He lets them taunt him. Throw him on the streets, and shout at him for all to hear.

But never once does he break.

He stands tall, and walks away, never picking a fight.

He never wavers, his gaze always holds strong and steady.

He never falters, only stumbles, and then keeps going, only smiling and nodding at him.

I watch him, and I know his pain. But even if he never shows it, or talks about it, it is there, clear in his eyes.

His love for his friends is stronger than anything I've ever seen.

Loyalty.

Bravery.

He would do anything to save his friends, and he would die fighting for them.

Even if he knew they were going to betray him, he wouldn't let his wand tremble.

He would push back the pain, and fight on. For what he believes in.

If they betrayed him, I believe that might break him.

But I won't leave his side, no matter what. Because he's part of my family.

We're all in this together.

Forever.


End file.
